


With my life and with my body

by saraemilie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), BDSM, Begging, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Caring Merlin (Merlin), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Graphic Violence, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Soft Arthur, Spanking, Sub Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraemilie/pseuds/saraemilie
Summary: Arthur and Merlin, who is now Court Sorcerer of Camelot, are very much in love, but life is not easy for them. After an assassination attempt, Arthur struggles to cope with the pressure of the crown. At night, he just wants to belong to Merlin, and Merlin just wants to take care of his king. That's how they start exploring new ways of loving each other, where Arthur submits to Merlin, and shows him that he trusts him with his life and with his body.Follow the adventures of our favorite royal couple as they gradually give in to their deepest desires and fantasies, while also trying to reign over Camelot.Aka : the multichapter BDSM fic with Arthur as a sub!





	1. To accept

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [第一章 学会接受](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856332) by [Verocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca)

Merlin watched Arthur entering their bedroom, and he immediately took notice the tired look on his king’s and lover’s face. He knew the sings, he was always able to tell when Arthur’s mind was somewhere else, and he suspected that the council must have been even harder on him than they expected. 

The last months had been particularly harsh for the young ruler and for his recently appointed Court Sorcerer. The decision to lift the ban on magic, while it had been happily welcomed by many people in Camelot, finally free to live their lives without fear, also provoked violent reactions for the most ancient noble houses. They professed their loyalty to Uther’s ancient law, while in reality they only saw an easy opportunity to take the power from Arthur, accusing him of being enchanted, and out of his mind. Arthur and Merlin spent many nights working together at the king’s desk, trying to figure out the best political ways to avoid an open rebellion that could lead to a brutal civil war. 

And yet, despite all of his efforts at keeping Arthur safe, Merlin was barely able to save his king from a meticulously plotted treason plan. The sorcerer shivered thinking back at the icy feeling and the raw fear he had felt when he held a bleeding Arthur in his arms, trying to keep his hands from shaking too much, and desperately hoping for his magic to be strong enough to heal the deep stabs wounds that ripped his lover’s side. Merlin shut his eyes closed, trying to chase away the hunting memory of Arthur’s lips stained with blood, of his ragged breath and his broken voice pleading him to hold him close for one last time. 

He rose from his seat and made his way toward Arthur determined to take proper care of his lover for the night. Physically, the king may have fully recovered thanks to Merlin’s spells, Gaius’s fussing, Gwen’s motherly care, many nights of rest and his subjects’ undying love and loyalty, but the assassination attempt had really taken the strain on Arthur.

“You should rest Arthur, you look like a ghost” Merlin said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Arthur snorted in reply, and Merlin brushed a soft kiss against the king’s temple, carefully removing the golden circlet on Arthur’s head. 

He tried to reach for the ties of the red capes when Arthur stopped him.

“You don’t’ have to do that” the king said softly “ you know that, you are not my manservant anymore.”

Merlin chuckled. They kept having the same discussion over and over again. When they confessed their love for each other, and Arthur made his promise to lift the ban on magic, Merlin couldn’t have asked for more. And, then, when the king suggested for him to official became his Court Sorcerer, the idea seemed quite appealing. But he never thought that he would have felt such an irrational spurt of jealousy at the sight of George undressing Arthur, bringing him food and taking care of the king’s every need. 

He did appreciate his newfound position indeed, but he still wanted to be the one tending to Arthur, even if the king never seemed to appreciate his skills in the whole manservant thing.

They finally opted for an easy compromise and when they retired for the night in their shared bedroom, George services were never actually required. 

“Arthur, let me take care of you” he said taking the king’s face in his hand. 

Arthur closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Merlin’s, trying to let go of the worries of the day. 

“Merlin, I’m fine, I am just tired…the council was an awful mess” the king murmured with a thick voice.

“I know that, just…just tell me what can I do to make you feel better”

Arthur stayed silent for a long moment, as if he was struggling with his own thoughts.

“Merlin, I…I think I want to…you know… I think I need… “ he stopped as if he was unable to continue any further.

“What do you need my love? You know you can ask me anything… “ Merlin answered with a smile.

“I want…not to be king tonight…not to be asked to take decision, I… I want to let go of everything and to be free, just for one night at least, with you…in control” Arthur murmured with a slightly flushed voice.

Merlin seemed quite surprised by the request, and he gave Arthur a penetrating look, staring right into his eyes, as if to make sure they were thinking about the same thing.

“You know” Arthur continued “that night when it happened, when we did that thing… it was good… It was very good and I felt so much better afterwards” he confessed “I wish we could do that from time to time, you know”.

Merlin took a deep breath and trying to steady his thoughts, even if he could already feel the lingering arousal in his belly at the mere thought of what that night had been. Nothing had been really planned; they were just bickering as usual about something small and trivial, when Merlin had used his magic to restrain Arthur, pushing him against the wall of their bedroom to teach him some manners. 

He laughed at first watching the King struggle in vain to get free from the invisible ropes of magic, then he worried when he saw Arthur breathing hard and moaning, stepping closer to set him free, only to discover that the king wasn’t afraid, at all. He was aroused. And Merlin found out quickly how much that sight aroused him in return. 

Without even talking about what they were doing, Merlin made Arthur lie face down on the bed, with a few words of command, keeping him still and unable to move by using magic. He started rubbing one hand over his ass, slowly and steady, before hitting him hard with rhythmic slaps, until the king started moaning and whimpering louder, pleading him to take care of his hard-on, which Merlin waited to do until Arthur was reduced to a sobbing mess of need and lust. 

The aftermath of that little game had left them quite shaken. Arthur seemed to be completely spent, dazed and slightly ashamed, almost avoiding looking at Merlin in the eye, but he also seemed quite relaxed, in a certain way. Merlin worried that he might have overstepped their boundaries instead, taking advantage of Arthur’s trust by using his magic on him. 

And he was also quite ashamed to admit how much he had loved seeing his lover at his mercy, begging, pleading, having to rely on him entirely. Actually, he felt as if it was just a more intimate way of taking care of him, bringing him over the edge, making him forget everything and everyone else. And he wanted to do it again. But he never found the courage to bring it up again, and apparently, neither Arthur had…until now at least.

“Arthur are you sure you want this” he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. That game of theirs had been so powerful and mind shattering that neither of them had spoken of it ever since. Maybe a conversation was finally needed about it. 

“Sometimes…it’s all I can think about Merlin… the thought of you controlling me and my body, ordering me around, asking me to restrain myself, to behave, to be good, asking me to please you…”

Merlin breathed deeply at those words. 

“I know you liked it too Merlin, you can’t lie about this, it too strong, too powerful, we both felt it.” 

Arthur murmured against his skin, stroking softly the hair on the back of his neck with one hand.

“Arthur, yes, of course I liked it but I …”

“What Merlin?”

“First of all, I want to talk about this properly, if it is all right with you” Merlin asked.

Arthur gave him a questioning look as an answer and raised his eyebrow, prompting Merlin to explain himself.

“Well, what I mean is that… I would love to better understand this thing before we lose ourselves in it. I want to know what you like and what you don’t like about this. I want to know what are your fantasies and I want you to be all right with mine to”. He paused for a moment “ That last time we were so shaken that we didn’t even spoke about it afterwards, and, I don’t know, I don’t want for this to change our relationship… or to make us uncomfortable once the game is over, no matter how good it feels during the act”.

Merlin looked Arthur straight in the eyes and then continued “I love what we managed to built, and how equal we are in this right now. I don’t want that to change. It took us too much time to get there” 

Arthur gave him a fond smile and kissed him lightly on the mouth “Merlin, nothing has to change” he seemed to measure his words before continuing “from the way I see it… it’s just us being even more intimate than we already are…it’s about giving myself to you entirely and completely… You know that I don’t trust easily after everything we went thorough these last years”. 

He paused for a moment, as if to chase away the brutal memory of familiar faces from the court approaching him and stabbing him repeatedly in the guts, while Merlin’s excruciating scream pierced the air and golden flash of lighting busted out of the warlock’s hands, killing the traitors on the spot. He sighed before continuing “but that’s…that’s how much I trust you, Merlin, with my life and with my body.”

Merlin took Arthur’s hand in his, and planted a wet, firm kiss on his palm, his body shaking slightly from want and from love, too moved to reply in words to this declaration of trust, but always able to hear and feel even Arthur’s unspoken thoughts.

“Tell me what do you want out of this Arthur; tell me what do you want from me” he said with a solemn face.

“I…I like the feeling of being stripped of my responsibilities, I like the idea of not having control over my decisions and also…over my body” Arthur confessed while he blushed slightly.

“Last time, when I restrained you with magic, you enjoyed it then?” Merlin asked already guessing the answer.

Arthur tried to calm the fast beating of his heart – Gods, yes, Merlin I liked it very much… the idea of being at your mercy, of being held down, forced to wait for your decisions, for your words... I… yes, yes I loved every minute of it, even if I felt ashamed for how much I loved that. Oh, hell I even love the fact that I feel ashamed about it” he spat out. 

Merlin gave him a knowing smile, and shifted closed towards Arthur, pressing their bodies close together.

“And did you liked the idea of being punished, Arthur?” he asked, feeling himself growing hard at the mere thought of having Arthur at his mercy again. 

“Yes, Merlin I liked that too.” He looked straight into his eyes “And you Merlin, what do you want?”

Merlin took a deep breath before answering “I want those things too Arthur, but, it’s not…it’s not just sexual you know? … I liked the idea of taking care of you, of helping you to let go of your worries and insecurities, of knowing what truly is best for you… because I always do” he said on a lighter tone, that made Arthur roll his eyes “I like the idea of punishing you but…I enjoy the thought of being strict and firm, but I also want for you to always know that I love you, so… I don’t feel like being cruel or degrading you… unless you explicitly ask for it”… he felt Arthur’s nose pressing against his own, nodding slightly. 

“All right, seems fine by me” the king said.

“And I also want to set some…boundaries for this game of ours…” Merlin replied. “We can stop it whenever you want, we can just use a word of our invention that make us immediately stop, such as I don’t know… “

“Gaius” Arthur said chuckling 

“Gods Arthur that’s gross!” Merlin said a little taken aback

Arthur laughed loudly before answering “Well, we can be certain for sure that in no other circumstances we would ever dream of pronouncing Gaius’ name in bed, Merlin!”

“Fine then, we have our secret word” Merlin said rolling his eyes “but then we should also decide what …”

“Merlin” Arthur interrupted him “we have all the time in the world to figure out this …thing, why don’t we start with something a bit more spontaneous? Right now I just want to forget everything about politics and councils, and treason, and war… I just want to feel that I belong to you and … that I am just for you to use…just…take care of me.... ”

As an answer, Merlin kissed Arthur deep and slow, crushing their bodies closer together.

“All right then, are you ready?” Merlin asked solemnly.

Arthur nodded, his heart beating fast and hard from a mix of arousal, excitement and almost fear. 

Merlin stepped back from their embrace and said with a firm voice.

“Very well, I want you to strip, fold your clothes, and kneel in front of me”.

“Yes”

“Yes, Sir” Merlin corrected him gently, but he made his point by slapping lightly his lover on the cheek.

Arthur closed his eyes, feeling a rush of arousal invade him. 

“Yes, Sir” he repeated, and did as he was told, carefully removing his clothes and folding them, trembling slightly as he went naked on his knees, feeling quite ashamed of his very his submissive position, that exposed his very evident hard-on.

“Good, very good my love, you are so beautiful like this.” Merlin said caressing Arthur’s flushed cheeks. “Now, put your hands behind your head…yes, just like this, keep your back straight, I don’t want you to relax right now, I want you to keep you in place.”

Merlin took a few moments to enjoy the sight in front of him, with Arthur naked, aroused, his eyes shut, trying to keep still. And suddenly, he felt his own erection starting to throb painfully in his breeches. “Good, now I want you to keep this position for a while would you? You don’t have my permission to talk, or to move, until I say so”.

Arthur looked at Merlin with a gaze full of lust and nodded without speaking.  
“Tonight you are no king, you are nothing but a slave, but I do love you, you are my slave after all, you are mine, Arthur, you know that right? Completely mine. ”

Arthur nodded quickly, and they shared an intense gaze as Merlin moved toward the bed and started to undress himself slowly. In a few moments, the warlock was naked and sprawled on the sheets, one lazy hand caressing his own cock, and his eyes locked on Arthur’s. Merlin kept on staring at his lover from the bed, until he saw Arthur’s thighs tremble slightly in the effort of keeping the position, his knees clearly hurting and the muscles starting to tire.

“Very good my love, you are doing good” he said “you can break the position now, and touch yourself, but you must stay on your knees, and you are not allowed to come, is it clear?”

Arthur nodded again, starting to stroke his cock.  
“I want you to stroke yourself hard and fast my love, but every time you feel too close to coming, I want you to stop immediately.”

Arthur did as Merlin asked, even if he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself for long. The whole scene had already made him mad with arousal and shame. He started to stroke himself at a fast pace, but he stopped suddenly when he felt too close to the edge, painting hard.

“Good Arthur, keep going like this, I want to keep you on the edge, I want you to be able to control yourself.”

The young king was breathing hard, and his face was red and flushed with the effort not to give in, as he started to stroke himself against. He didn’t want to disappoint Merlin, but he wasn’t sure he was going to last.

“Look at you my love, you are gorgeous like this, so desperate to come, so hot, what do you think your subjects would think if they knew what you truly want, what you really desire?”

Arthur gasped when he heard Merlin’s word, and stopped his hand, trying to steady his breath, cause those words alone threatened to make him come. 

But then Merlin rose from the bed, and knelt in front of the king. His hand closed around Arthur cock, and started stroking him hard and fast.

“Sir, Sir, please, please, I am … I am gonna…” he sobbed.

“Please what, my love” Merlin asked smiling with false innocence.

“Let me come, please let me come…I can’t hold it anymore”

“Shhhh, be good, my love, I asked you not to come, you don’t want to disappoint me do you?”

“Please sir, please, no, I don’t want to disobey, I don’t want to but I can’t, I can’t …let me…”

Merlin immediately stopped his motion on Arthur’s cock, and Arthur whimpered, desperately trying not to trust into Merlin’s hand. 

“Sir” Arthur looked at Merlin, his gaze unfocused and filled with lust.

“Shhh, my love, I want you lie down on our bed, on your stomach, and put your hands behind your back.”

The King bit his lips, and he stood up slowly, trying hard not to loose his balance, and made his way towards the bed on unsteady legs. When he was spread on the sheets, his cock trapped against the mattress, Merlin took his wrist, and murmured a few unknown words. Arthur felt the sensation of a light rope binding his hands together, making impossible for him to move them. Then he felt Merlin’s cock starting to press against his bare ass. 

“Do not move, do not grind Arthur, I want you to say still, completely still while I have my way with you, do you understand?”

Arthur couldn’t even form coherent words, so he just nodded, stifling a sob. And Merlin started to pound his cock in the small, hot space between Arthur’s thighs, with deep, long thrusts that pressed the king’s erection harder and harder against the mattress.

“You are mine, Arthur, You are mine, and you only obey to me”

“Please, please, Merlin, Sir, please” Arthur was openly crying now, the strain of the hard day of work, the tension and the shame of his submission mixing in one last desperate request. 

Seeing his lover’s tears Merlin decided that his king deserved a reward for being so good and so obedient. He so he flipped Arthur around until he was laying on his back. His bound hands were now trapped beneath him, aching from the pressure of his body. Merlin straddled his hips, and wrapped his hands around their cocks, stroking them hard and fast, twisting his hands in a rhythmic motion.

“You were good Arthur, very good tonight, now I want you to come for me” he whispered in the king’s ear, and those words alone were enough for Arthur to came with a violent jerk, spending his come on Merlin’s hand and stomach. A few second later, Merlin came too with a sharp cry of relief, collapsing Arthur’s very spent body.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths, their bodies intertwined, and unable to speak or to think, but then Merlin suddenly snapped out of his bliss and rolled Arthur over and giving him some space, so that he could undo the spell that was keeping Arthur’s bound.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry, I was just so gone for the first few minutes” Merlin said “are you all right, you are not sore, or hurt?” – He asked massaging Arthur’s wrist with tender care, before starting to check the scars on the kings abdomen. 

He knew that they didn’t hurt the king anymore, thanks to all the spells to dull the pain he had created over the last few months, but he couldn’t help touching them, just to make sure that they were a thing of the past.

Arthur looked at him softly. He didn’t really had the force to answer him, but he buried his head in his lover’s neck instead and planted a wet kiss there. 

“Thank you” he whispered after a few minutes. “I needed this so badly tonight. You made me feel like myself again, even if also felt very ashamed during the scene. It’s hard to explain”. 

Merlin stroked his hair and planted a soft kiss into his blond hair  
“I know. I know my love.” another kiss on his forehead. “You were so good Arthur…I love you.”

“You wouldn’t think less of me because of me right? That I am…weak?” Arthur said, avoiding Merlin’s gaze for a moment.

Merlin’s felt his heart fill with warm and love at the thought of Arthur speaking so openly about his insecurities. Only a few years earlier that would have been impossible.

“Arthur, no matter what game we might play, you are the stronger man I know. To me, you are even stronger than before, because you learned to listen your true desires and to act upon them”.

They both were thinking of the many years spent dancing around each other, when Arthur tried courting Gwen, and he wasn’t even comfortable enough to hug his manservant, for fear that might reveal the intensity of his true feelings. And they thought of all the pain and the lies and the deceptions that they learned to put behind them the day Merlin revealed his magic to him.

“You are and always will be my Once and Future king”. Merlin whispered “and also a total prat, as usual” Arthur snorted at that “but I don’t ever want you to change”, the sorcerer finished his sentence, mimicking the words Arthur had once said to him, when he thought he wouldn’t survive another day. 

Arthur replied with a deep kiss. After all they went through during their years together, it couldn’t be bad to just enjoy what made them so truly happy.

“So… you want to try this again from time to time?” Arthur asked after another long snog.

“Mmmm…what about if I start right now, and I order you to take at least three days of rest, no councils, no papers to sign, no patrols, no trainings, just you, in our bed, at my mercy” Merlin said nuzzling his lover’s neck.

Arthur breathed hard, the thought of all the things they could do together making him already dizzy with lust. He rationally knew that it was almost impossible for him to break free for so many days.

But then again, if Merlin was ordering him to rest, how could he disobey his master?


	2. To learn

Merlin and Arthur couldn’t find much time to plan their new special encounters, between the struggle to keep the anti-magic front at bay, and the pressure from every other task Arthur had to survey in order to assure the safety of his kingdom. 

When they were alone at night, they were just relieved to be able to spend the night in each other’s arm, and if sex was always an important part of their intimacy and love life, they hadn’t tried to play the role reversal again, and they never brought it up openly after the last time. Even if the memories were stuck in their minds.

So Merlin was a bit surprised then when he entered into the bedroom and found a little note where he could read Arthur’s words:

I want to call you Sir tonight. Please.

He must have left it before leaving for the council, Merlin thought, but still, it was a risky move knowing that George could also enter Arthur’s room at any moment. Maybe that same idea had pleased Arthur, Merlin thought and smiled to himself. He felt a shiver shaking him at the thought of Arthur on his knees, begging for his release beautiful and naked as he was the last time, and he couldn’t wait for his king to return from the council.

He called George, asking to run a bath, and then, he started planning the evening, thinking of all the new things he could make Arthur do.

**** 

When Arthur returned to his chambers a few minutes later, Merlin didn’t come to greet him at the door. Instead, he was sitting in his fuming bathtub, naked, looking right at him.

« Arthur, my adorable prat, does your message mean what I think it means for tonight » he asked with a smile.

Arthur flashed a shy smile back at him, his cheeks already slightly flushed « Oh, yes my love » 

« Very well, then, I think that we have our plan for the night… » He paused before adding « you know that you can stop it at any moments, and that I always respect and love you? » 

« Merlin, you don’t have to ask me that every… » 

« I do, and I will Arthur. So stop complaining about that…I have something a bit different in mind for you tonight, and I would like for you to enjoy the surprise, but, I only enjoy what you also enjoy ». 

« I know Merlin, and I am fine with it… »

« Very good, from this moment on, it’s Sir for you »

Arthur looked at him defiantly 

« Yes, Sir »

« Strip, and kneel, I want you to take the same position of the other night. With your hands behind your heads, on your knees. But this time I want you to keep the position as long as you can. We are taking our time and I want to enjoy my bath ».

Arthur nodded and one he was naked, he took the position, kneeling beside the bathtub. Merlin caressed his cheek with a wet hand, and then took one of his old neckerchief, that was hanging on the side of the tub, and he turned toward Arthur, gagging his king with it.   
Arthur let him do it whimpering softly, already slightly uncomfortable with the feeling of the fabric closing his mouth, but the thought of not being able to talk made was extremely pleasurable. 

« You are not allowed to talk for now Arthur, and I also want to test your obedience a bit, I want to train you to be a very good slave my love, and for that I need to push your limits a bit » Merlin said, his voice firm but not cruel. « You are going to drool over my neckerchief, and that will be uncomfortable, but you are going to look so beautiful to me, I can’t wait to see you desperate », Merlin said planting a firm kiss on Arthur’s nose.

Arthur pushed his forehead against Merlin, feeling the need to touch him.  
Merlin retreated gently « Shush, now my love I want you to stay still. And quite, I want to take some time for myself ».

Arthur whimpered a bit but obeyed, and watched Merlin as if he started to scrub himself, enjoying the hot bath, as if he wasn’t in the room. Once the bath was over Merlin took some towels to dry himself, then put on his bedclothes, trying his best to ignore Arthur for the whole time. 

Then, he went to the desk, and he started putting some order in the mess Arthur made of the papers and the maps, and reading some new reports, taking notes that could help the king in the council of the morning after. If he had to be in charge, it was his duty to help him relax completely, helping him out with his daily worries. 

He wanted Arthur to let go completely, he wanted for him to be his and only his for a few hours. 

From time to time, he paused in his work to look at Arthur that was now trembling slightly. Drool was slowly dripping from his mouth, and his arousal visible.

« Are you feeling well Arthur » he asked with a smirk

Arthur shook his head violently.

« Do you want to stop it? »

Arthur shook his head again, with an anguished look on his face. 

« You want to be good for me don’t you »

The king face was red with both effort, shame and arousal, but he nodded visibly.

Merlin smiled and decided that it was time to play with him a bit. 

« You can let go of your position now, but keep your eyes closed. »

Arthur relaxed, and he felt Merlin coming closer and crouching beside him. He felt a soft silk cloth caressing his face, and then closing around his eyes, blindfolding him. Then he felt Merlin took his wrists in his hand and putting them behind his back. In a few seconds a rough rope, that his sorcerer made appear out of nothing, was binding them together. Magic was useful indeed, the king thought, as he tried to struggle a bit, without result.

Merlin helped him upright, and then he led him against the desk.

« Do you like to be at my mercy like this Arthur? Unable to move, to talk, to see, you can’t do anything but trust me with your life don’t you? » Merlin brushed his lips on Arthur neck, and started to caress his erection slowly. « You look so beautiful right now, and so debauched, do you know that you are drooling all over your chest » the sorcerer said.

Arthur moaned loudly through the cloth in his mouth. He felt a strong wave of embarrassment caught up with him, and he suddenly felt very conscious of how he must look, and how desperate he was for Merlin to dominate him.

« Bend over the desk Arthur ». Merlin murmured. 

Arthur did as he was told, and felt his sorcerer hands caress his back and hips with tenderness.  
After a few second though, out of the blue, a strong slap hit his butt, making him gasp loudly. His breath accelerated suddenly. He wasn’t expecting that, but the harsh pain, the sound, the shock he had felt good, and now he was anticipating more.

« Tonight I just want to experiment a bit with you Arthur, I know that if like to be hit like that ». Arthur moaned, and Merlin spanked him again, hard.   
The king felt his erection hardening even more, and then the spanking took a regular rhythm, that let the king barely able to breath between the hits. If the first strokes had felt almost pleasurable, the others started to sting deeply.

Merlin paused for a moment, looking at the sight of Arthur bound and spread over the desk, his legs slightly apart, and his bottom red and swollen, his face contorted in pain and pleasure. He lowered the neckerchief on Arthur’s mouth, leaving it wet around his chin, but now he wanted to hear Arthur cry out, and beg out of pleasure.

« I bet you could come just from this don’t you Arthur? »

« Merlin yes…please touch me, please, please… » Arthur shouted, thinking that Merlin was absolutely right, he could come just from being spanked hard by his master.

« Not yet Arthur, not yet, you still have to endure a bit to get what you wish. Remember that you are not a king right now. You are my slave now; do you know that? I get to decide »

Arthur only whimpered, and a small surge of pride made him try to turn his head away from Merlin, who was bending over him, crushing him a bit and speaking softly into his ear. The sorcerer didn’t let him though, and strengthening the hold on his hair he said on a gentle but firm voice:

« Arthur, do you know that you are my slave now? You must obey, or I am letting you here bound and blind all night long ».

Arthur tried to struggle a bit more, and he felt Merlin release him for a bit, before a hard slap collided with his buttocks again, making him cry out loud. This time Merlin was using something different to hit him thought, something compact and plain. Probably the back of a brush. 

The sensation was different, stronger, it hurt more, it also felt more like a punishment, as if this time Merlin wasn’t trying to pleasure him but to put him in his place. He felt both ashamed for his bad behavior, and terribly aroused by the thought of being punished.

« Thank me after every hit Arthur » Merlin said in a firm tone.

Arthur struggled to find his voice at first

« Tha…thank you »

« Thank you, Sir », Merlin corrected him

Another hit.

« Thank you, Sir », Arthur said with a broken voice.

Another hit. Arthur felt his eyes became suspiciously wet. He had endured mortal would and any kind of other awful physical pains, from battle, from training, from poison, but there was so something powerful in the act of accepting this humiliation and this pain for Merlin, that he felt his legs tremble deeply.

After twenty other hard strokes, Arthur couldn’t properly speak anymore, he was in pain, and so desperate to feel Merlin’s hand on his prick that he wasn’t even able to be coherent anymore.

« Please, stop, stop, Merlin, Sir, I am sorry, Sir, Sir, please »

« Who do you belong to Arthur? » Merlin asked with a tender voice, slightly concerned that he might have gone to far, but also incredibly aroused himself by the power that he was holding over Arthur.

« Yours, I am yours Sire, I am sorry, I am only yours, your slave. I am nothing else now ».

Merlin smiled and instead of the hit that Arthur was expectation his felt one hand caressing tenderly his reddened buttocks, and the other closing around his cock. The relief was immense and Arthur started to move his hips toward Merlin’s hands, desperate to deepen the caress.

But then another slap came, making him gasp loudly.

« Shhh, now Arthur, you look like a desperate dog like this », the words sparking an immediate wave of humiliation in Arthur, that as usually was also linked to a strong feeling of arousal « I never told you that you could move, my love », and even if the king couldn’t see him through the blindfold, he could imagine his lover sly smile.

« Please, Merlin »

« As you wish my love », Merlin said, but Arthur couldn’t see his eyes turning gold and his lips moving slowly to whispers some secret spell. Merlin hand started to masturbated Arthur in a steady rhythm and with a strong grip.

« Merlin, Sir, I am about to come, Sir, I can’t hold it » Arthur cried after a few minutes, and he felt on the edge of a heart-shattering orgasm when something powerful, like a sharp warm thunder, holding him back at the very last second, and bringing him back to a world of desperation and begging. 

« Wha..what the hell » He cried out, strongly suspect the doing of Merlin’s magic.

« Arthur, Arthur, my love, I never said that you could move before, and I never said that you could come now», spanking him hard again. 

Arthur tried to regularize his breath, and the furious beating of his heart, but he was trembling from the shock and the want, and he started to sob, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

« Sir please, please I beg you…let me come »

« You are not coming before I came tonight my love», Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear, making him shudder violently. The sorcerer grabbed a hold of his king’s hair, and lifting his head, his brushed his fingers against his lips.

« Suck them » he ordered.

Arthur’s position wasn’t very comfortable, but he desperately pushed his tongue out of his mouth to lick Merlin’s finger, knowing that his lover was going to prepare him like that.

When Merlin inserted his wet finger into Arthur’s hole, the king sobbed again, but the sorcerer also had to calm down his breathing. The sight of his desperate slave was affecting him more that he could admit without breaking his role, and he worried that he couldn’t last as long as he would have loved.  
He started opening Arthur slowly, hitting is prostate in rhythmic move, and Arthur couldn’t help but disobey his order, as he started to rock his hips against Merlin’s hand. 

« I am ready, Sir, sir please I want to feel you inside me ».

Merlin decided that Arthur had learned his lesson, and it was time to gave him some pleasure, also, he really couldn’t hold it anymore, and the sound of his king begging, was really straining his resistance.   
Lowering his night breeches a bit, Merlin pushed hard inside Arthur, and started to fuck him with hard and fast moves, Arthur’s hitting the desk hard with every new trust. 

As he feared, Merlin couldn’t last long with such stimulation, and he came after a few minutes, with a harsh cry, resting his weight on Arthur’s upper body, sprawled against the desk.

Arthur on the other hand, was sobbing openly now. Merlin came, but he still wasn’t able to, and he was starting to worry that this was the plan all along, that his sorcerer might really leave him like that all night long, bound, throbbing, and unable to come.

After a few seconds, thought Merlin helped him turn around, and after helping him on un upright position he knelt in front of him and took Arthur’s cock in his mouth. He just brushed his lips against it, liking it slowly, when he murmured a few magical words, and Arthur’s felt the tension loosen around his cock.

« Come for me Arthur, come on me », Merlin said, and Arthur came with a long stiffened sob, spilling his come over Merlin’s mouth and face. Then, he collapsed on his knees and fell into Merlin’s embrace, unable to move, to think, or even to breath steadily. 

Merlin slowly removed the blindfold against Arthur eyes, and the neckerchief that now hung around his neck, and used it to wipe his face clean, as best as he could. And then started to pepper kisses on Arthur’s front and eyes, drying his tears with his hands. 

Slowly starting to open his eyes after the shock of his shattering and long delayed orgasm, Arthur searched for Merlin’s mouth and kissed him wetly and lazily on the lips. Merlin deepened the kiss, pulling him impossibly closer to him with one arm, caressing him anywhere with the other, until one hand rested on his stabs wound, as Merlin used to do when he wanted to check if Arthur was safe.

« We should get to the bed, my love », Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, too tired to speak, and he nodded, but he seemed unable to move further. 

Merlin caressed him gently, before murmuring a few words in the old language. Arthur felt his body become impossibly relaxed, and starting to float and move around the bedroom. In a few moments and without notice, he was spread on their bed, and Merlin was beside him, with a glass of water in his hands.

Arthur shook his head weakly, but Merlin insisted, gently forcing him to drink a bit. He had also prepared wet towels, and he used to clean up his king, pausing just to kiss him lovingly on the mouth, and to caress his sore butt.

« I love you…That was incredible Arthur, you were so beautiful, so brave », Merlin said after a while, brushing Arthur’s hair from his forehead.

Arthur nodded with a smile, pulling Merlin even closer, and rested his head on his lover chest as a silent reply.

« You were awful though » he said, Merlin froze for a moment, fearing of having hurt him without noticing it, but then he relaxed when he felt Arthur’s smile against his skin.

« Was it too much? »

« Mm, no, you know it was perfect. I’ve never been so completely out of my mind with arousal. I mean I was surprised, and I also felt…humiliated when you spanked me to punish me, but I also wanted to feel that pain, because I disappointed you, I was disobeying you, I was starting to get back to the real word, and you put me back in tracks… » he said.   
Then he continued with a smile « and I loved the wait, you know, I loved that little magic surprise of yours ».

Merlin kissed him on the nose, « Yeah I think that magic could be very useful in this little games of ours, you know I could also fabricate entire scenes…where we could pretend that we are someone else, somewhere else… »

« Mm, like a sort of perverse fairy-tale, where you are a beautiful sorcerer and I am you captive? » Arthur murmured with a sleepy voice.

« Yeah, something like that my love…something like that », Merlin said nuzzling his lover’s cheek, who had finally fell asleep, with a precise idea of what he wanted to dream that night.


	3. To let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur establish a new kind of play. When Arthur provokes Merlin by dancing with a beautiful lady, Merlin doesn't hesitate to try it out...making Arthur desperate! 
> 
> Will the punishment be too intense for Arthur to bear?

Merlin was almost asleep, held thigh by Arthur’s arm around his waist, when he heard the king whispering his name.

“ Merlin...”

“Mmmm..” 

“Merlin...merlin are you awake”

“Yes, Arthur I can hear you, and yes, I am awake...now...what is it? ” Merlin mumbled in a sleepy voice. He was tired from the day spent at the Druid camp, trying to learn new protections and healing spells, that were the most useful to keep magic user, and also Arthur, safe and away from harm. 

He just wanted to fall sleep in his lover’s arm, but the king didn’t seem to be on the same page.

“Nothing...I was just...oh nothing...never mind”

Merlin turned in Arthur’s arm to face him: “Arthur, you just woke me up, so there must be something you actually want to tell me or at least I hope so...”

Arthur bit his lips with some hesitation, his cheeks a bit flushed, and Merlin frowned, now fully awake. He could read his lover better than anyone and anything in the world, and he knew that there was just one thing, one only thing that could make Arthur almost shy. Almost.

“You want to try...our game, like right now?” Merlin rose his eyebrows. He didn’t want to turn Arthur down, but their thing, their power exchange thing, as amazing and mind shattering as it was, was always very intense, and left them entirely spent, even if relaxed. Merlin wasn’t exactly in the mood for it, as he wanted to be at his best and pay his lover the attention that was needed for such activities.

“No, no I am not exactly in the mood for it right now” Arthur said making Merlin relax a bit. “But I was wondering if maybe we could talk about it...”

“Is there something wrong? I mean, was I out of the line or...” Merlin said with a sudden rush of worry.

“No, not all Merlin, I loved every minute of it, but...I was wondering if there was something that you wanted to try, also. You know I always had the impression that it was always about me in the end, and I was wondering...”

“Arthur, I loved every minute of it too, you don’t even have to ask such stupid questions...”

“I know you did, I mean, it was difficult not to notice” Arthur said with a smirk “But you never initiated it, so, I don’t know, are you holding back? Or maybe you are not entirely comfortable with it?”.

“Arthur...” Merlin closed his eyes, he was difficult to explain something so raw and deep as this kind of desires when merely the thoughts of their exchanges was able to arouse him.

“Merlin please be honest, talk to me about it...”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s more that..”

“Yes...?”

“Oh, hell Arthur I don’t know... there are things that I would like to try, but I am afraid of what you may think of me, or that you may feel obliged to obey, and I don’t want that...at all” he said, resting his head over his arm, eyes locked on Arthur’s, so close that they were almost kissing.

Arthur caressed his hair and closed the distance separating them brushing his lips against his lover’s. 

“Tell me please, I want to know what you think about...” he said gently “ I mean, I am the one who is usually on his knees calling you Sir and begging for you to make me come, you can’t really think that I would judge you for your fantasies”.

“True enough” Merlin admitted snuggling closer to Arthur. He closed his eyes, as he was easier to let go of his fantasies “Let’s say that sometimes, I think about controlling you even when I am not supposed to, or when you don’t expect it”.

“Interesting...go on” The king said feeling a stir of lazy arousal at his sorcerer’s words.

“Well, not all the time, just, sometimes I imagine that I can make you do things when we are among other peoples, all those insufferable nobles that believe to know best, all those ladies that think that they may have a chance with you.” 

He snorted before continuing, thinking about how wrong they were “I don’t mind keeping our relationship quiet, you know it, it’s safer this way, but... secretly playing our game in public would make me feel as if you truly belong to me, always, all the time. Even if they can’t guess what we are doing, we would know. And that would be so hot...Gods, I am not sure I am even say something coherent.”

Arthur raised his eyebrow “Mmm, on the contrary, it seems very clear to me. And... I think I would love that. Knowing that even when I am supposed to be in charge, you would be there to give me orders, to guide me, to control me”, he trapped Merlin’s legs under his own, crushing their bodies even closer.

“We could have a small code, something like a whispered phrase, to decide if we are up to it”.

“What about "you are mine"... When I whisper it in your ears, you can say yes or no, and that will start it or stop it.”

Arthur nodded feeling more and more aroused at the thought “It sounds good, but just, I don’t want it to distract me for my duty as a king, not when I really need to be myself and to be there for my people”.

“Of course Arthur, I would never take advantage of this”

“And what are you thinking of make me do it then?”

“Mmm you know, I am just aroused by the thought of ordering you to do small things, like to eat something, or to stop eating, or to dance, or to go to sleep when I see you are tired. Or maybe playing with you during the game, where none can see us, and then leaving you hard and horny while you are among your courtesans, unable to release yourself until we are alone in our chambers...."

Arthur moaned openly now, and started to rub his hips against Merlin’s. “Mmm, I think that I like this plan...”

“Good”, Merlin said “because I have plenty of ideas of the same kind.”

“I can wait to start it then...” Arthur said, and Merlin answered by rolling on the top of Arthur, pinning him down with his weight, and giving him a hot open-mouthed kiss, as he rubbed himself against the king’s erection.

“Mmm, and here I thought you wanted to sleep Merlin...you know that we have to wake up early tomorrow for the training” Arthur said with a mischievous grin.

“Well, you’re... the one who... woke me up...mmm... with such an interesting...mmm... conversation, so now you’re the one who will be sorry... tomorrow morning.” Merlin replied, punctuating each words with hot wet kisses on Arthur’s neck

“Mmmm I truly hope so” the king replied smiling fondly, loosing himself in his lover’s embrace.

Arthur was seated at the royal table, attending a banquet after a meeting with a few ambassadors from friendly kingdoms that came to Camelot to help the king out setting a plan to get rid of the anti-magic users, and to face the rebelling families who were threatening to attack the reign, and bring back anti-magic laws. The meeting went well, and the feast that followed was an occasion to celebrate the renewed alliances. 

The king, tough, was quite distracted. He was trying his best to keep a calm and collected face for his guests, but he kept glancing at Merlin, seated at his side, with both fear and lust.

His sorcerer had, in fact, whispered the secrets words they had spoken about in their bedroom, and so, the game was on, even if Arthur feared that he was going to suffer through it. 

He was actually pretty sure that Merlin hadn’t been excessively happy with his behavior of the night. He saw the murderous glances that the warlock sent his way when he was chatting with the sparkling Lady Marlena, the daughter of one of the ambassadors, and he suspected that the animated dance he shared with her, much on the insistence of her father, didn’t help to soothe his lover’s mood either. 

Arthur could have declined Merlin’s suggestion, of course, but he knew that he had indeed crossed the line a bit with Lady Marlena, knowing how jealous his former manservant could be, from times to times. And maybe, he had also crossed the line precisely because he wanted to get a bit of attention from his manservant, so a bit of a punishment was well-deserved after all.

But when Merlin served him his fifth glass of water in one hour, telling him that he should drink it to keep himself hydrated, he started to realize that he might not like the punishment chosen for him, at all. At the same time though, he was he was feeling extremely aroused at the thought of Merlin giving him disguised orders in the public eye, claiming him in some ways. 

Merlin was keeping his eyes locked on Arthur’s and a small smile was playing on his lips.  
“That dance of yours has really left you exhausted, Sire, you were breathless at the end” he said in falsely friendly tone “you should have some more water”, and when he poured the sixth glass he whispered only for Arthur to hear “drink it all, my love”.

Arthur felt a wave of arousal hit him, but he was feeling too full, and he was starting to better understand Merlin’s idea of punishment.

“Thanks Merlin, but I think I drank enough as it is” he said.

But Merlin kept his gaze fixed on Arthur, as if to defy him to stop their little game, or to disobey him. Arthur looked away and turned to his side, starting a small conversation with the ambassador at his left. But then, he slowly and nonchalantly brought the glass to his mouth and started to drink it. 

Merlin smiled, and watched the slight frown of discomfort on his lover’s face, knowing that he must feel a strong need to release himself after all the water he made him drink it. Arthur, in fact, moved to get up, but he stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist, and when the king looked at him again, Merlin whispered into his ear : 

“It's me who get to decide for you tonight, and you are going to hold your pee until I say so”. 

Arthur still pretended to be interested in the feast, but hearing Merlin’s plans for him laid out so clearly only made him more excited than before, even if the embarrassment and the humiliation of the situation were making him blush deeply.

Half an hour later, Arthur started to feel truly uncomfortable though. His bladder was full and started to ache, and the need to pee was making him unable to truly focuses on the surrounding conversation. 

He threw a silent plea at Merlin, and when his lover looked away with a smile, a pang of fear and humiliation run through him. Did Merlin truly wanted for him to embarrass himself in front of everybody, wetting his pants? And would he let him do that? Arthur knew in his mind that he could stop the game at any moment. 

At the same time, he still felt as if deserved the punishment, and he wanted to prove Merlin that he was entirely his, even if that meant a terrible public humiliation. He was also going mad with arousal at the mere thought of degrading himself for his lover, his Master.

Yet, at the same time, he also started to feel anxious about it. Merlin must have sensed it, so he immediately put a hand on Arthur's wrist and whispered “Do you want to call Gaius”? he said, referring to their secret safeword.

Arthur shook his head but whispered “truce”, the word they agreed on for when one of them wanted to slow down, or to renegotiate the terms of their game.

Merlin reacted immediately and said out loud : “You seem very tired, Sire, I think you should retreat in your chambers and have some well-deserved rest, I will accompany you there”.

Arthur exhaled softly, somewhat relieved. After excusing himself and saying goodbye tho his guests, he slowly got up, trying hard not to wince at the immediate pressure he felt on his bladder, that was making him completely desperate. He made an effort to stand upright as he made his way towards the bedroom, helped by Merlin by his side.

Once the door of their private room was closed behind them, Arthur nearly crumbled to the floor. Merlin crouched down beside him, and looked at him right in the eyes.

“Good, Arthur, you are doing so good, I know this is an harsh punishment, but you know you deserved it, right?”, Merlin said with a firm voice.

Arthur nodded against Merlin’s shoulder, his body trembling slightly from the effort to hold his pee, every movement making his desperation even more acute.

“What did you say Arthur? I couldn’t hear you”

“I... de...I deserved it. I am sorry Sir, I deserved it, I shouldn’t have danced with Lady Marlena, but please, please let me go now, let me use my chamber pot...I can’t hold it anymore, don’t make me embarrass myself like this, please”

“Shhh, don’t make things worse by whimpering like this, Arthur, be brave, hold it a bit more...and come with me, sit on my lap”.

He slowly led the king toward their chair, making him sit on his thighs. Arthur kept his eyes closed, in the effort to resist to the pressure hurting his bladder, while fat tears of shame were starting to fall from his eyes.

Then he felt Merlin gently bring his wrist behind his back, using the usual spell to bind them together, making for him impossible to move his hands.

The sight in front of Merlin was glorious, Arthur was bound and desperate on his lap, crying softly and moaning. He smiled as he conjured a glass of water with a simple spell, that made it appear in his right hand.

Arthur looked at it with terror, shaking his head.

“Drink it my love”.

Arthur shook his head from side to side, struggling against the invisible ropes on his wrists. 

“No, no, I can’t, I can’t, no more, I can drink no more”.

Merlin took his face in his hands and pushed the glass against Arthur’s lips.

Arthur took a deep breath, tears falling freely now, and then he slowly started to drink, feeling his stomach stretch and his bladder hurt.

“Sir, Sir, please I can’t hold it anymore, let me go, please, I learned my lesson, please”, Arthur said once the glass was finally empty. He was truly panicking now, even if he could feel a lingering feeling of arousal at the thought of his own desperation, at the idea that he was going to degrade himself so badly in front of his Master, and it was to late to stop it.

Then Merlin put the glass down on the desk, and opened the laces of his own breeches. He started to masturbate himself, mad with arousal at the sight of his desperate lover struggling on his lap. He didn’t last long, and he came after a few minutes of stroking himself hard and fast, with a firm grip, spilling his semen all over Arthur’s clothes.

He waited a few minutes to catch his breath, and then started to palm Arthur cock trough his pants, felling it become harder under his touch. 

Arthur was gasping for breath “No, don’t, don’t touch me, please, I cannot hold it, I cannot”.

“It’s all right my love, you can let it go” Merlin said softly, but Arthur looked at him with panic in his eyes.

“No, no, Sir, I can’t, not here, not on you, no, please” he sobbed, his face red and strained by tears.

“Arthur” Merlin said and looked right at him “Look at me, keeps your eyes on me” he said.

Arthur raised his gaze “Do you love me Arthur?” Merlin asked, and the king nodded through the tears. “And I love you too, Arthur, completely, and I just want you to let it go, there is no shame, there is just love here, do you feel it?”

The blond closed his eyes again trying to hold back a sob, but nodded nevertheless.

“Just let go, I want everything, everything from you, I want to know that you are mine and that I can control even this, and that you are safe with me, you can let go of everything, please let go...”.

Arthur felt himself relaxing at Merlin’s words, and he abandoned himself against his lover’s shoulder, while the warlock hand came down, pushing against the blond stretched bladder. 

“I can’t ...I am gonna...ohh” but Arthur couldn’t finish his phrase because before he knew, a hot spurt of piss started to soak his pants, and he there was nothing he could do to hold it...he had to let go. In a few seconds Arthur legs and Merlin’s lap were soaked in a hot mess of urine, that kept trickling to the ground collecting in a small golden puddle at their feet. 

It seemed to take forever to finish, but once it was over, Arthur felt the tension wash away, and he slumped even more against Merlin’s hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He cried silently, feeling wet, spent and embarrassed, but also feeling closer then ever to Merlin.

Merlin took a moment to caress his lover’s face, kissing his forehead with tenderness, before releasing Arthur’s arm from its invisible ties, and he murmured a short spell that immediately made the wet mess disappear, leaving them both fresh and clean. 

Arthur though didn’t seem to be able to stop crying, he simply encircled Merlin’s waist with his newly freed arms, and hugged him closer, unable to look at him in the eyes.

“Arthur” Merlin murmured with an icy feeling in his stomach. “Hey...talk to me please, please...are you okay?”

Arthur was breathing unevenly through the sobs. Merlin tried to move him to take him to their bed, but Arthur shook his head against Merlin’s neck. “No, no, please, don’t move, don’t go anywhere, just, hold me, hold me”.

Merlin, scared and worried, did as was asked, stroking his lover’s hair with lazy moves, thinking that probably a very strong and intense scene as the one they shared may cause this kind of very emotional reaction from Arthur, making him feel more vulnerable then usual. He took a mental note to be extremely careful with his reassurances in such cases.

“You were amazing my love, beautiful, brave, hot, obedient, I love you, I love you Arthur, please don’t be ashamed, what you did was beautiful, you know that right?”

Arthur took a deep breath before nodding slowly, then he raised his head a bit and looked at Merlin, who started to dry away tears with both his thumbs, and planted a wet loving kiss on the sorcerer’s mouth.

“I know, I am fine, I really am...Please don’t look so anguished...I loved it...I love you” he said after a while, as he if he was emerging from some deep fog. 

He rested his forehead on Merlin’s before continuing “I mean, it wasn’t even sexual” he said, referring to the fact that he had not even come despite his arousal “but it was so intense. And powerful. I’ve never been so ashamed of something, and yet so aroused by it. And letting go on you was... as if there were no more limits between us...which is good, but also...it’s also terrifying” he whispered the last words as if he was afraid to share those private thoughts.

Merlin thought about all the trust issues that were resting on Arthur shoulders, because of Uther, Morgana, Agravaine, Mordred, and all the people that broke the king's trust, and he suddenly felt a surge of love for his blond king so strong that he felt his own eyes became wet.

“I know Arthur, there are no more limits between us, you trust me and I trust you, with our lives and our body, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, my love”, he whispered against Merlin’s lips. “Now take me to bed, I think deserved a good night of sleep at least”.

“Yes you did. Well hoping that you have learned your lesson I you will think twice now before flirting openly with beautiful noble ladies in front of me”.

Arthur snorted “Well, it’s not my fault if you are so predictable and I have to use such cheap tricks to get your attention and make you start our little games.”

“What!!??” Merlin swatted playfully Arthur’s arm “you are a dirty cheat Arthur Pendragon, and you just earned a new punishment.”

“Mmm, good to know” the king said smiling “Oh, and Merlin...”

“Yes?”

“That cleaning spell will be our best ally if we want to try this out again...it was very useful”

“Oh. So you want to try it again then” Merlin teased him fondly “You are such a dirty pervert, Sire” he said, but his words were playful and full of love.

“Well, at least we established that I am your dirty pervert”.

“Oh yes, that we did!”


	4. To belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense role-play in the dungeons with ropes and whips leads to very unexpected, and very emotional consequences!

The sight before Merlin’s eyes was magnificent.

It had been Arthur idea to come and play in the dungeons and, to be honest, Merlin had been quite hesitant at first. Their games had been somehow escalating in intensity with the passing of the months, but the sorcerer had always refused to fully give into Arthur’s most extreme fantasies.

He knew that, sometimes, his lover dreamed of harder trials, of harsher punishments. He dreamed of him being even more dominant then usual, but even if a strong part of him secretly fantasized about it too, Merlin had a hard time to accept it and act out on his impulses. 

Besides, he had seen Arthur wounded, bleeding and in pain too many times to truly found pleasurable the thought of hurting him. Also, he knew his lover well enough to fear that the desire to prove himself, to be good for him and to test his own limits might push his king a bit too far for his own good.

But his partner had once again found a way too make the whole thing work for both of them. He suggested that to push further their games without feeling guilty, they should start inventing new scenarios, new situations, a sort of theatre scene, were they could act as other people, distancing themselves from the fear of letting go completely.

Arthur had seemed particularly aroused by the idea of a scene were Merlin was a sorcerer keeping the king of Camelot in his possession. In this scenario, Arthur could pretend to put up a struggle, he could try to rebel against his powers, while Merlin’s job would be to tame him, to make him meek and obedient.

After a few hot conversations where the king explained in detail how he imagined such a scene, the warlock couldn’t really hide his own excitement at the idea, and he finally agreed to play the part. Ropes and whips would be involved, and Merlin’s role was to force his beautiful prisoner into total submission. How could he resist such an offer after all?

That’s what brought the two lovers in a forgotten dark room in the dungeons, secret enough that no one would ever found them in there, let alone ear them. 

The king of Camelot was indeed in a very uncomfortable position, bounded with thick ropes attached to big metal rings falling from the ceiling, his wrists and ankles spread to form a cross. He was naked and gagged, a trickle of drool coming out from his mouth, and he watched Merlin approach with a mix of fear, arousal and hesitation.

His very evident hard-on was entirely exposed, and he was struggling in a vain to escape his restraints, putting up a good show for his warlock.

Merlin smiled and slowly caressed the vulnerable body of his prisoner with a black riding crop, brought in to spice up the play. 

The game was just at the beginning after all.

« Well, well, well, look at the mighty king of Camelot now » Merlin said.

« If your subjects could see you now, what would they say, hum? What would they say, if they could see how weak you are now, bound and at my mercy, gagged and excited as a little whore ». 

Merlin spoke with firm assurance, but he kept his gaze fixed on Arthur, looking for any sign of distress at those words.  
The king seemed to respond positively, judging by the blush on his face and the state of his raging hard-on. 

« Oh you might pretend to be hating this, and struggle as musch you want » he continued, rising the riding crop to the king’s chin and oblinging the king to meet his eyes : « But ... Your body doesn’t lie, you are enjoying this. The great warrior, the mighty king, likes to be bound, to be humiliated, and I will do just so. At the end of this night, you will be entirely mine...you will be begging me to make you came, to take you, to fill you with my cock », he whispered in Arthur’s ear, descending with his mouth in a slow motion, to leave a wet trail of hungry kiss on his prisoner’s neck.

Arthur tried to move his head away, whimpering loudly through his gag, but his position didn’t permit much movement, so Merlin bite him hard on the crook of his neck. Then he lowered the cloth in the king’s mouth.

« You made a beautiful mess of yourself with all this drool trickling down your chest. Now I want to hear you beg and scream" 

« You are nothing but my slave now, and you will do as I command » he continued

Arthur looked at him with a fierce gaze « Never » he said before he spat at him.

Merlin stopped in his track and slapped the king hard, with a firm hand. 

« That is not good Arthur, not good at all... you truly need some discipline »

Arthur was still reeling from the slap, but Merlin’s words sounded incredibly arousing to his ears. He had to bit his lips, trying to suppress a moan, to stay in the part.

One harsh lash on his ass woke him up suddenly, and he cried out loudly. 

« You will be begging me to stop Arthur, but I won’t until you say that you are sorry »

Another whipping came right away, stinging a bit more.

« Are you sorry Arthur? Do you submit? »

« No…no, let me go right now… »

A third strike of whip came immediately as an answer, and Arthur had to shut his eyes and bit his lips again to restrain himselr from crying out. Then, Merlin started hitting his prisoner with quick and firm lashes, alternating between Arthur’s very exposed bottom, the back of his thighs, and the sensitive skin behind his knees, making the pain escalating quickly.

Arthur, used to pain, was being brave, trying his best to keep still. He didn't want to give his captor the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but the rhythmic sound of the whip hitting the air was making him anxious and his legs were starting to tremble. By the twentieth stroke, he couldn’t help but starting to crying out loud.

« Does it hurt, Arthur? Mmmm ? Are you ready to give in? »

« Fuck you, sorcerer » Arthur said, trying to keep at bay the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

« Oh, Arthur you should look at yourself, you are so beautiful like this, your ass is red and sore, and you can’t hide your arousal from me. Just give in. » Merlin said, stopping the whipping, whispering in Arthur’s ear.

« Make me » Arthur said with a grin.

« I can’t resist such a request » Merlin said with a crooked smile, his eyes turning gold.

Before he knew, the ropes holding Arthur wrists and ankles disappeared, and the king was forced on his knees.

« You do know how to take a beating indeed, my lovely slave, I think that I’ll have to humiliate you a bit more to get through you… »

Arthur tried to move from the humbling position, but he found out that it was impossible. He was frozen in place by some secret magic spell. 

He saw Merlin come closer, putting his crotch at the level of his mouth. The warlock slowly untied the laces of his breeches and took his hardened cock in his own hand. 

« Suck it, slave » Merlin said, grabbing gently Arthur by the hair, making him look right into his eyes.

« Never » Arthur said. That earned him another harsh slap and another flash of gold. Before he knew, he couldn’t help but obeying the warlock’s order. Without control over his own actions, he opened his lips and took Merlin’s length into his mouth. 

Keeping a strong hold over Arthur’s hair, the sorcerer started to fuck his mouth hard and fast, making difficult for the king to breath and to avoid the reflex to gag. A silent tear started to fall from Arthur’s eyes, and Merlin brushed it away with his thumb.

« I know you like it Arthur, I know you do » he said, his voice rough from pleasure.

When he felt on the verge of a powerful orgasm, he stopped his motion, he pulled out from Arthur’s mouth to came all over his prisoner’s face. Arthur tried to stay still and look unfazed, but he could feel the sting of the humiliation, at the thought of Merlin using him like a toy. But of course, the humiliation was profoundly arousing.

« You look like a slut Arthur, a very debauched slut, with my semen all over your face, on your cheeks, dripping from your chin… ». He gently passed a hand through Arthur’s hair, as he crouched next to the king to steady his breath, pausing a bit after the powerful orgasm.

« Fuck you, sorcerer, you can humiliate me, but you can’t break me » Arthur said.  
Simply playing the part of the victim and voicing such words was sending strong waves of pleasure through his body.

Merlin laughed « Well, that’s yet to prove, slave », he said starting to kiss the king’s neck, who was still unable to move away. Arthur couldn’t help but moan deeply, when Merlin’s tongue started to trace a wet path from his neck to his nipples, and he cried out when the sorcerer stopped to bit firmly his left nipple. 

« See? You are already starting to break, my darling, you will be begging in no time »

In a swift move Merlin stood up, and with a simple gesture, Arthur felt his own body move, and in a heartbeat he was pressed against the cold wall of the cell, leaving his ass and his back entirely exposed and at the sorcerer’s mercy. 

His hands were now pinned over his head and it was impossible to move them. His neglected hard-on was also squeezed against the wall, and he suddenly felt Merlin’s hand moving slowly to caress his bottom’s cheeks. The sorcerer paused only to retrieve a small bottle of oil from the small bench next to them, and suddenly two wet fingers started to intrude slowly in Arthur’s hole, making him squirm and grind involuntary toward them.

« Ohh, you see Arthur, I could have made it totally impossible for you to move, but then how could I make my point? And prove that you truly love this? Being at my mercy, being my slave, that you desperately want to come by my hand? » He murmured against Arthur’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

« I…am…not breaking » Arthur said, trying to breath normally as Merlin’s fingers started to penetrate deeper into the king’s hole, massaging him slowly.

« Well...your body is certainly betraying you » Merlin said, as he caressed Arthur’s moving hips with his free hands. The fingers soon became three, and the sorcerer caught the soft spot that made the king cry out, almost mad with pleasure.

« Merlin… » he moaned, trying to rub his cock against the wall as best as he could to have a bit of relief.

« I bet you could come just by this, don’t you? without even being touched … my pretty slut »

Arthur shut his eyes, hoping to be able to resist some more.

« But I won’t allow it ... You are not coming at all tonight, my slave, you behaved badly, very badly, and your punishment isn’t finished » 

Arthur felt the now familiar sensation of the magic ring blocking his approaching orgasm, and cried out.

« Bastard » he cried out with eyes vague from both pleasure, rage and frustration.

Merlin slapped his ass hard, while continuing his intimate massage with his other hand.

« That won’t get you very far, you know... my slave » he said with a smirk. 

Suddenly Merlin took his fingers away, leaving Arthur empty and whimpering.

« No, tonight you truly deserve an exemplar punishment » he said and then Arthur felt something cold, big and hard penetrating him deeply, falling him and making him moan. Merlin grinned as he inserted the big ivory phallus into his prisoner’s hole. Arthur could hear him pronouncing a magic spell, and suddenly, the object started a strong vibrating motion that would have sent the king over the edge if he was possible for him to come.

" Please, please, I am sorry, let me come, stop this, and let me come… »

The king was desperate.

Merlin caressed his back, leaving a trail of hot kisses over his neck and shoulder.

« I am afraid this is not enough, slave, you have to pledge yourself to me »

Arthur didn’t reply, even if tears were now falling freely, from the pleasure, the pain of the beating, and the general exhaustion of the scene.

Merlin then took the king manhood in a strong grip, and started to stroke it following the same rythm of the ivory dildo. 

« Stop, stop, it’s too much, too much… » Arthur said, overstimulated and unable to get some release. 

« You know how to stop it, slave »

« I… »

« Yes? »

« I surrender, I surrender please, please… let me come »

« What are you Arthur? »

Arthur tried to struggle in vain to get free from his sorcerer’s strong grip, but he wasn’t able to.

« I am…I am yours » he said sobbing.

« Mm, that’s not good enough, I am afraid, you have to mean it, to believe it… »

Arthur’s was find it almost impossible to formulate coherent thoughts, his gaze more and more unfocused and his voice rough and broken.

« I beg you, please, stop, I am yours, I am your slave, your slut, your pet, everything, everything you want just please, please let me come… »

« Good, that’s better, but that will be your punishment for tonight, you are not coming, no matter what you are going to say to prove your submission. You are mine, and I get to decide what happens to you…»

« No, no, please…please, pleeease » Arthur said between the tears.

But Merlin seemed decided to keep his resolution, unfazed by Arthur’s desperation. 

He released his grip on the king’s swollen cock, and he went to sit on a big chair on the opposite side of the wall where Arthur was struggling to get some relief. He looked at the spectacle with a pleased smile. 

« Kneel in front of me Arthur » he ordered.

The king was suddenly free from the magical force that was pinning him against the wall, and he fell abruptly on the ground, his legs unable to support him any longer.

« Arthur, crawl here and kneel in front of me » Merlin repeated. 

The blond made an impossible effort to put himself on his hands and knees, the ivory dildo still vibrating, deeply plunged inside him. 

Unable to think clearly, he desperately crawled toward the chair, trying to ignore the pain in his knees, and the humiliation of the act. 

When he reached Merlin’s legs, he felt a gentle hand caressing his hair, and he whimpered. 

« Master, I am yours, please, please, I’ll be good for you from now on »

Merlin smiled, « You look like a dirty dog all flustered and on your knees like this… so if you want to come, you may have to act like one » 

Arthur was behind any form of shame at that point so he started rubbing his erection against Merlin’s legs, sobbing and trying to deepen the pressure, to feel some sort of relief.

Sighing deeply at the sight of his beautiful lover so entirely debauched, with dried come on his face and hair, too gone to realize how shameful his position was, Merlin couldn’t help but starting to stroke his own cock, hard again. 

When he felt himself approaching the edge, after a few minutes, he gripped Arthur’s hair, raising his head abruptly, then he whispered a few old tongue words, and came on the king face again, just as Arthur suddenly felt the magic ring blocking his own orgasm fade away and the dildo stops his vibrations.

The king immediately came hard on the sorcerer legs with a silent scream, almost collapsing to the ground, too spent and worn out to think and to speak normally. 

It took him a few second to realize his compromising positions, and the shameful way he came all over his lover’s legs, but everything seemed to be wrapped up in a deep fog, and he was barely aware of Merlin’s gentle caressing him, and then sitting him taking him gently on his lap. 

He felt his lover took out the dildo in a slow and gentle motion, and he felt himself being held thigh against Merlin’s chest. The sorcerer was probably murmuring something to him, but he couldn’t quite make sense of the words. He also felt a cold glass of water pressing against his lips and drinked without even thinking. After a few sips of water his mind became a bit clearer, and conflicted feelings started to make way in his mind still clouded by pleasure and exhaustion.

The pain, the struggle, the submission, the shame of acting like a desperate animal, rutting against his lover’s legs. Everything was suddenly too much, and he simply encircled Merlin’s waist, hiding himself in their embrace.

Merlin, on the other hand, kept on caressing him, murmuring praise in his ear, kissing him gently on the top of his head.

« You were amazing my love, you put up such a strong fight, and then you were so so beautiful, so brave, so good for me » he whispered. He knew that this new kind of play had brought them further then ever before. He had never been so strict and harsh in his punishments, and Arthur had never been tested for such a long time.

But at the same time, that was exactly what Arthur had asked him to do, and he knew that his lover had enjoyed it as much as he did.

He just worried that guilt and shame could take away some of the beauty of their play, so he continued softly in his lover ear: « Arthur, look at me »

His lover raised his gaze towards him « Was it good? »

Arthur nodded with an unfocused smile « yeah, intense, but…good. You’ve never been so…cruel before. » he said.

« And it’s a…bad thing? » Merlin asked 

« No, actually the role-play helped me to really feel as if we were different people...and I think that I was craving it more than I thought » he replied meekly. « I mean, I love when you are gentle in your order, and when I try to be good for you, to be a good slave, but this was…even more you know what I mean? »

« I think I do Arthur. I also loved to push your limits a bit more… to see you so desperate and wild in your pleasure »

« It’s just that… »

« What is it, my love? » Merlin asked stroking Arthur’s hair softly.

« It makes me feel guiltier afterwards » he admitted « I mean the more you humiliate, the more you degrade me and order me around, the more intense is the pleasure; but once the play is over, I feel…ashamed and bad for loving this so much » he said looking Merlin right in the eyes.

The sorcerer immediately shut him up with a deep kiss on his mouth.

« Arthur, there is no shame in this I told you. You wanted this, and you should not feel bad for wanting what you desire » he said with fondness. « To find the courage to act out your desires means that you are brave, and strong, and free from any kind of judgement ».

Arthur nodded against his forehead. 

« I know »

« I think…I think it’s just like with magic you know? » Merlin said softly « We are different from other people, but it’s not necessary a bad thing. You were never an ordinary person Arthur, so it’s seem normal to me that even your fantasies, your deepest desires, are nowhere ordinary. But that doesn’t make you bad…it makes you special, and … I love you just as you are Arthur. Not the king, not the hero, just you, as you are, with your qualities, your imperfections, your desires, your fears, your strengths, I want everything that is you, even this thing we do... especially this thing we do...» he blurted out.

Arthur looked at his Merlin dumbstruck, and he felt an impossible surge of love towards his friend, his partner, his sorcerer, his everything. Tears were dangerously prickling at his eyes again as he slowly lifted one hand towards his lover’s cheek.

« Merlin… »

« Yes? »

Arthur tried to steady the quick beating of his heart, but he was too emotional out, too moved and too in love with Merlin to speak without his voice breaking. So he whispered softly: « Marry me » 

The sorcerer stared at him as if Arthur had spoken an unknown language, blinking quickly, trying to make sense of what he just heard.

« I know that it can’t be official, but I want to handfast with you at least, I want to be entirely yours, if you’ll have me » Arthur continued sensing his partner's confusion.

Merlin was unable to speak, or to breath, as if he by doing so he would break some sort of enchantment:

« Arthur…you are in a foggy state of mind after our games, and what happened today was… particularly heavy, we can’t have this discussion now, it’s not…healthy, you are not thinking straight…I won’t… »

But the king took his face into his hands and stared right at him.

« Merlin I’ve never been more sure of something in my life, so just please, tell me if you’ll have me ».

Merlin shut his eyes closed, feeling the honesty and the raw affection behind Arthur’s word, and then he crushed his lover in a strong embrace, hiding his head in his neck.

« Oh, damn it Arthur, it takes you to ask me to marry when you are sitting naked in my lap, in a dungeon, after I whipped you and make you beg for two hours straight » he said with a tense laugh, trying to hide the tension, but the emotion was clear in his voice.

« Is it a yes, then? » Arthur asked with a smile, returning the embrace with fierce passion.

« Yes, yes, my stupid, idiot, beautiful, amazing king. I’ll have you, of course I’ll have you, I decided that I wanted to be stuck with you for life the day I met you and you threatened to take my head off with a mace... I certainly won’t back off now that things have very much improved » Merlin answered with an amused sigh, stroking Arthur’s hair with hands still trembling from all the sudden emotions.

« Then I am yours forever, Sir » Arthur said before brushing his mouth against Merlin’s. Soon, the two lost themselves in a long passionate kiss that felt as sacred as a promise.


	5. To own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur spend a quiet evening together, and the sorcerer has a special gift for his king!

Merlin smiled as he passed his hand through Arthur’s hair. The sorcerer was sitting in the armchair of Arthur’s chamber, reading an ancient spell book that he found out hidden in the royal library. The king was kneeling at his side, in his bedclothes, almost asleep and lulled by the gentle motion of his servant’s caress on his head.

Sometimes, when they were too worn out from their respective duties, they spent their evenings like this, in a sort of peaceful rest where Arthur submitted in lighter ways. During their experimentation, Arthur found out that this peculiar position was one of the most relaxing for him, making him soft and pliant to Merlin’s orders. 

And of course, Merlin enjoyed it too. He loved to feel his king relaxing and resting at his feet. The position was intended to make Arthur feel controlled, put down, entirely stripped of his power and his greatness. Yet the king was so eager to let go of his worries and just rest his head against Merlin’s legs, rubbing his cheeks softly against his trousers, that the sorcerer felt as if these stolen moments were among their most tender and intimate ever.

He loved to murmur his gentle orders in Arthur’s: take off your crown, kneel at my feet, you are my pet for the night. He loved to see his lover’s expression change from surprise to arousal and obedience. 

After Arthur’s peculiar marriage proposal, they felt closer then ever, even if they still had not managed to fix a date to gather their friends and to perform the druid marriage in the forest. The king had nevertheless tried to make things a bit more official, and to reassure his lover that his idea wasn’t solely the result of a quite altered post-coital state of mind. So he gifted Merlin with his mother’s wedding ring, that the sorcerer kept now on a small chain around his neck, to protect it from unwanted attention, and to keep it closer to his heart. 

And Merlin had thought of a gift in return. As he continued to softly caress Arthur’s head, he truly hoped that he would be appreciated.

“Arthur?” he asked gently.

The king only hummed in response keeping his eyes closed. He was already far gone in his submissive state of mind.

“Look at my love”

Arthur did so looking at Merlin with glassy eyes full of love.

“You are being very good tonight, you are so soft and so obedient” 

Arthur smiled, clearly pleased. 

“Are you hungry?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, and his lover smiled at him. 

“I am going to bring you some food then, but you are not allowed to eat on the table tonight”. Merlin said with a gentle and firm tone standing up.

“Yes, sir” Arthur said with in a docile voice.

“All right, stay on your knees, but hold a better position as I go search for something to eat”.

The king took his basic position, on his knees, with his hands behind his head, the one he used when he waited for Merlin in their room, ready to start their game.

Merlin smiled and returned after a few seconds putting a tray with some food on the floor next to Arthur.

“I am going to feed you my love, I just want you to stay still. I am going to decide what you are going to eat tonight” the sorcerer said kneeling at his king’s side.

Arthur gave him a strange look, quite wary, but also vaguely pleased. They never tried such a thing, and it certainly wasn’t as erotic or as shameful as other things they tried together, yet they were both aware of how intimate the act was going to be.

Merlin gently fed Arthur with a few bites of bread, a few spoon of soup, and then he slowly gave him grapes, while the king tried his best to keep his position and to give up his control over something so basic as eating. Oddly enough, he almost felt as if it was more difficult to stay in his role now, then the times were he was bounded and naked at his lover’s mercy.

“You are doing good my love, you are such a good pet, so beautiful, so obedient, are you feeling better now”, Merlin asked putting the tray aside.

The king nodded slowly, but looked warily at his lover, as he filled a big jug of water, with the clear intention of making him drink it. 

“Sir, I have been kneeling at your feet for more than two hours and I already really have to…Sir, If…If I drink that I will need to deliver myself very, very soon” he said looking Merlin in the eyes with a pleading look.

The sorcerer replied with a crooked smile “I know my love, I know, but tonight you belong to me and I decide what to do with your body”.

Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable at these words, and Merlin remembered that the last time they tried something like that, the king was pretty emotional and worn out afterwards.   
“I am not going to make you wet yourself, we are taking things slow tonight, I just want you to hold it for me, will you?” Merlin said planting a kiss on Arthur’s head.

The king nodded closing his eyes, and started drinking from the jug that Merlin was pressing against his lips. He could immediately feel his abdomen stretch, the water filling him up quickly. 

Merlin was amazed by the sight of Arthur drinking water from him, still on his knees, a few droplets falling from the sides of his mouth. Their play of the night wasn’t even supposed to be sexual, they both fully enjoyed role play with the sole intent of relaxing or testing their power dynamics, but well, Arthur was truly gorgeous like this, and he could feel a familiar sense of lingering arousal stirring in his groin.

Once Arthur finished his water, Merlin embraced him, holding him for a few longs minutes, as Arthur tried to keep his posture, and to fight against the urge to relieve himself.

Half-an-hour later, Arthur was clearly fidgeting, pressing his legs together, biting his lips in the effort to hold his pee. Merlin wasn’t helpful, since he lowered his hand to slowly press it over his lover’s swollen bladder.

“Sir, Sir…please, I really need to go”Arthur said with an hint of desperation in his voice.

“Shhh…my love, I know you can hold it for me”

“Please…Sir, I am not sure I can” the king’s face was red from shame and fear of being unable to control his needs.

“Not yet, Arthur, not yet”, Merlin said with a sort of gentle cruelty.

Arthur whimpered and pressed his legs together with even more strength, his position now completely ruined.

“I am going to take care of everything tonight” Merlin said “So I will let you relieve yourself, but only when I say it, and only with my help, do you understand it? If you let go before I say you will be punished, and tonight, I would prefer not to” he continued stroking Arthur’s hair with one hand, and his belly with the other one.

Arthur was not able to speak from the effort of control his bladder, but he nodded nevertheless.

After a few more minutes of this slow torture, that Merlin was deeply enjoying, the sorcerer moved, and helped Arthur to stand up, even if his movements were painfully slowed by the pain in his bladder.  
He positioned himself behind the king, and slowly unlaced his lovers trouser, freeing his cock, and taking it into his hands.

Arthur was almost entirely leaning against his lovers, his legs weakened by the hours spent kneeling and the effort to contain his need to pee.

“Sir…please, I don’t think…please let me use the chamber pot” Arthur pleaded.

“You are going to relive yourself where and when I say so. I told you that I didn’t want you to wet yourself though, so you just have to let me guide you”.

Arthur was too weak and desperate to do otherwise, so when Merlin whispered softly in his ear “Go now”, he let a quick and thick stream of piss fall freely on the floor, where his lovers was aiming. He seemed to last forever, and the king could feel the relief flooding him.

He was profoundly embarrassing to having no control on such intimate needs and acts, yet he felt as if he could truly count on Merlin to decide what was best for him, and it was a very reassuring thought. 

Once he was finished, Arthur almost abandoned himself on Merlin’s waist, and the sorcerer, after pronouncing the usual cleaning spell, took him in his arms and led him toward their bed. 

When he was spread out on the sheet, tough, he started touching Arthur’s cock with firm strokes.  
Arthur was quite surprised, since he didn’t think that sex was going to be involved, but Merlin put a finger on his mouth: 

“Shhh, my love, tonight, everything is for you, I want to take care of all of your needs, and now I just want you to enjoy this for as long as you can, but…no magic this time ... you have to stop me every time you feel too close to coming…and no grinding allowed” he explained.

Arthur did just as he was asked, stopping his lover’s motion four or five time during their play, every time he was feeling too close to the edge.

“Sir, Sir, stop, ple…ase sto..stop.. ‘m… not …not going to last, … I don’t want to dis..disappoint you… ahhmm…too close, too close” he shouted finally with a desperate tone, his face hot from the pleasure and the effort not to grind against Merlin’s hand.

Merlin smiled and this time he didn’t listen to Arthur’s warning. With a final stroke, he made his king come hard, spilling his semen on his hands.

After a while, once Arthur slowly had come back from his submissive bliss, all soft and pliant, securely wrapped into his lover’s arm, Merlin and whispered into the king’s ear:

“I have been waiting to give you something, and tonight seems like the perfect moment for it”

“Mmmmm…Am I finally getting a ring too? I kinda have been waiting for it for some time now, you know? I made all the efforts in our proposal” Arthur said hiding a smile against his lover’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s not exactly a ring but, well, it’s quite close …”

Arthur opened his eyes, quite curious now of what the surprise might be, and Merlin sat up in the bed, as his lover looked at him intently.   
With a few elegant gesture, a circular mood and a spark of gold, a beautiful metal circlet with a few druid inscriptions appeared into Merlin’s hand, Arthur seemed puzzled. 

It wasn’t a crown; it was…

“A collar?” The king asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well…yes.” Merlin suddenly seemed shy and less secure then ever, but kept on explaining his gift “ I learned how to make one, and … well, I didn’t meant it as a real slave collar, but, more as a…well you know as something for us to use when we play, if you want to…when you want to belong to me”

Arthur didn’t reply so Merlin went on “You know, I thought that maybe, you could wear it when you want to tell me without words that you want to…exchange roles, and you can keep it on if you want for the play to last more than one day, or take it off if you do not want it.”   
He paused for a moment before continuing, as if he was trying to reassure himself more then anything else “And, I mean with my magic I can also use it to control you, or make it do things to you…that we would have obviously already discussed and agreed to first…or, it could also work with a safe word that can activate it or deactivate it, I could also tune it with your inner thoughts, so that it would always know if you are really all right with what we are doing and…”

Arthur shut him up with a fierce and passionate kiss on the mouth that left them both speechless for a while.

“So, I guess that you like it then?” Merlin asked with a nervous smile.

Arthur gave him a deep look, his eyes suspiciously wet.

“When I wear it, it means that I am entirely yours, isn’t it?”

“Yes”

“And that you could do everything to me, and I will let you do it, because I trust you entirely, with my life and with my body” he said repeating words already shared between them.

“Well, yes”

Arthur caressed Merlin’s face and said gently.

“It’s the best gift I could ever hope to receive” he said with fondness.

“Are you sure?”

“Put it on me”

“Arthur…you don’t have to…we can wait to use it or…”

“Sir, I want to be yours for the entire night… I want to sleep knowing that you own me”. The king said with an intense look.

Merlin waited for a few seconds as if he was trying to sense seconds thoughts coming from his lover, but then he took the collar into his hands and he closed it around Arthur’s neck. It was supposed to feel very light and soft on his lover’s skin, and in fact, the king only moaned with pleasure as the collar was put in place.

The sorcerer felt his heat beating wildly in his veins as he took in the sight of Arthur with his collar, his mark around his neck. His beautiful slave, his royal slave, so strong, so brave, ready to give his control up, to give himself to him.

“I love you” he said kissing Arthur lightly on the mouth.

“I love you too. And I am yours”, Arthur replied with passion, and then he rested his head against Merlin’s shoulder, ready to spent the night in his Master’s arms.


	6. To be wrong

Arthur sighed loudly, leaning his head against the cold wall of his chamber.

He was doing his best to keep his position, kneeling on the hard floor, his wrists bound behind his back, facing the wall with a blindfold thightly secured on his eyes, but a feeling of unease was starting to spread in the pit of his belly. His thights were aching, and he was feeling rather cold, yet it wasn't physical endurance that worried him, it was the tought of the night he was going to spend with Merlin. With a quite angry Merlin.

It was a punishment night, in fact, and not of the quite playful kind he had grown accostumed to during the months of their new arrangement. 

He knew that, this time, he really needed to learn his lesson and to prove Merlin that he was sorry for his behaviour.

It was his own fault after all. 

He had decided to go on a difficult diplomatic mission without telling Merlin first, and without bringing Excalibur with him. 

He knew that the mission could have been dangerous for his husband to be. Royal spies were still talking of the deadly weapons that could instantanly kill even the most powerful wizards, so he couldn't bring himself to ask Merlin to join him and his knights.

Thankfully, everything had worked out according to his plans,  
the mission was successful, but when he came back to his chambers, he wasn't surprised to find Merlin deeply immerged in his Master role, with a cold face and a stern voice, ordering him to strip and kneel, before blinfolding him, while telling him how bad he had behaved. 

Arthur knew that he deserved everything Merlin had in mind for him for the night, yet, after one hour in the same painful position, without a word of aknowlegment from his lover, who was probably immerged in the reading of some magic book, he was starting to feel off kilter.

He couln't talk, he couldn't ask for his partner's attention. He knew that that was precisely part of the punishment, but that prolonged silence made him feel even more aware of the distance between him and his master. He wanted to be good for him, yet he badly needed his touch, his words, his presence. He didn't even got to wear his collar and he was ashemed by how much the idea of being without it was hurting him.

The collar was a sign of their bond, of their love, and he couldn't help but feeling a deep wave of guilt and pain at the thought that he wasn't deserving of it.

After a few more minutes, he heard Merlin rise from the chair and then the noise of the heavy wooden door of his chamber closing behind him.

He was alone. Merlin had left him there, naked and sore.

He knew that he wasn't suppose to enjoy this punishment, yet the thought of not being in the presence of his master sent a shiver through Arthur's body.

A surge of panic engulfed him at the tought that he might have broken his lover's trust.That he might have ruined something precious between them, and that he wasn't allowed to speak about it, that he wasn't allowed to explain, or to tell his master how sorry he was.

For the very first time since they started their role play, he was starting to feel the urgent need to break out of the game, to go back to reality to be able to talk with his lover and to feel his love.

Yet doing so would have been a further disappointment, a further proof that he wasn't good enough, strong enough, to take his punishment and to behave.

He didn't want to disappoint his master again. 

Arthur forced back the tears that were treathening to fall from his eyes. He straightened his spine and he took a deep unsteady breath before calling out for his Master. Maybe they could rengotiate the terms of the punishment.

"Mer..Merlin" he cried out with a breaking voice.

The silence that followed did nothing to sooth Arthur's steadly rising panic. The king was hoping that Merlin was staying nearby, that his leaving was just a part of the act, but maybe the sorcerer was truly planning to leave him alone all night, without a word of reconciliation.

The blond could feel his thoughts starting to loose focus, his irrational fears invading his minds, just as the general tiredness of the day engulfed him, making impossible for him to maintain the position any longer 

He turned on himself with a few difficult moves and then almost collapsed against the wall, crouching on his side, finally able to rest is aching muscles, despite the pain in his bound wrists.

Yet he could feel a crushing guilt for breaking out from the punishment.

"Merlin, Merlin, Sir...please, Merlin" he cried out again, but this time he wasn't able to contain his sobs, while fat tears started to fall from behind the blindfold.

@@@

Merlin was feeling quite unease. He had left the royal chambers to get a relaxing potion to make Arthur unwind after their scene. He knew that he had been harsh with his lover, and he wanted to make up for it by taking care of him in thd aftermath.

But he had the feeling that there was something wrong in the way the night had unfolded. He was allegedly angry with Arthur. When he had found out about the mission, he wasn't sure if cry or shout, so he did both, and then he spent the next hours sending protective spells toward Arthur through his mind, and praying the old gods to let his king come home unharmed.

Then, the punishment seemed as the only rightful way to make Arthur understand how worried he had been, and how dreadful the hours without him had seemed.

But maybe he should have left their intimate play for another moment. He should have hugged and kissed his stupid, brave, reckless king, and then shouted at him, and then talked to him. And after, only after, bringing up the punishment... 

Arthur had been obedient, but he could feel that he wanted to talk, to explain, and he had not given him the chance.

When he entered their chambers he felt his blood freeze at the sight before him.

Arthur was crouched on the floor, struggling to take a breath.

"Arthur, oh Arthur, oh gods, what's wrong?" he rushed at his side, removing the blindfold in one quick move, freeing the king's wrist and taking his face tenderly in his hands, brushing away the tears with his own thumbs.

Arthur, though, was still breathing heavily, his limbs trembling slightly and his eyes fiyrmly shut.

"Arthur, please, look at me, please"

"I am sorry, I am, truly, Sir, I want to be good, I just, I just ..." the king blurted out.

"Arthur...Gaius, Gaius, all right? we are back to reality, the scene is over. I am just Merlin, your Merlin, and I am holding you...can you feel it?" the young sorcerer asked, almost frozen by worry.

Arthur nodded quickly even if he was still deeply shaken.

"God, Arthur I am sorry, so sorry, I should have been more careful, please tell me you are all right."

Arthur slowly lifted his hands to encircle Merlin's waist. He hugged him almost desperatly while resting his head on his lover's shouler. Merlin immediatly responded by tugging his king closer, a hand stroking gently the back of his neck.

"It's fine, I am fine, just...don't...don't ignore me please. Don't leave me alone...I know it's supposed to be a punishment but...I couldn't feel you, I coulnd't hear your voice, it felt as if...your were rejecting me" Arthur murmured in the crook of his sorcrerer's neck.

"Gods, Arthur, no, it wasn't my intention, and I will never do this again, I promise, if I'll make you wait for me I will give you instructions, and I will always make sure that you can feel my presence from now on..."

He thightened his grip before continuing :  
"But you should have told me, love, you should have used our word, nothing we do here is intended to cause you pain, nothing"

"I know, I know, I was just...feeling guilty, and I wanted to be punished and I couldn't stand the idea of disappointing you again... and I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I was doing"

Merlin sighed softly, brushing his lips against Arthur's head, feeling a deep pang of guilt in his stomach.

"I should have been more careful, more observant...We are going to talk about all of this before trying anything else...we were both too sensitive about what happened today, I did everything wrong..."

"Merlin, no, I want to be punished for this, I need it, please...please...we can try again, I just need one moment..."

"Shhh don't think of it now. We will talk about it all tomorrow, when we are both fresh and well rested, now I just want you to sleep."

"In your arms?"

"Always" Merlin said with a loving smile. Then he helped the king standing up without breaking the embrace, and he led him under the plush covers of their bed.

Petting softly his king's hair, Merlin took a drop of the potion hidden in his pocket and gently wetted his lover's lips with it.

Arthur could feel a peaceful and warm sensation invading him, chasing away the fear and the cold, letting him feel the steady caress of his sorcrerer's magic against his body.

In less than a minute he fell peacefully asleep, while Merlin murmured sweet nonsenses into his ear.


	7. To improve

It was almost noon when Arthur woke up from the deep night of sleep provided by Merlin's soothing potion.

The king slowly opened his eyes only to find Merlin fretting around the dining table, deeply occupied with the preparation of what seemed to be a very appealing breakfast, with fruit, bread, butter and hot pies.

The sorcerer seemed to notice Arthur's gaze since he turned towards him with a sweet smile : "Time for breakfast, you, lazy clotpole"

Arthur climbed out of the bed wrapping his blanket around his hips, and hugged his lover from behind. He planted a wet kiss on his neck.

"You know that you don't have to do that"

Merlin melted into the embrace, turning his head to meet Arthur's lips in a soft peck.

"And you know that I like taking care of you this way...I don't mind at all..."

Merlin could feel Arthur's smile against his cheek.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant...I don't want you..." he paused for a moment "you don't have to feel guilty for...yesterday night..." the king replied, with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"That's not...I am not doing it out of guilt Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, almost outraged, turning to face his lover who was glaring at him with an amused expression.

Merlin sighed "Well, all right...I don't feel guilty, maybe, but I don't feel good either" he admitted .

"I just want to...make sure that you feel loved, that's all" he added, feeling almost shy.

"Merlin...it was just a misunderstanding, nothing worth worring about it, I...would never doubt your love" Arthur replied.

"Well, it's just that...it didn't feel like nothing yesterday night, when you were shaking on the floor..."

"Yes, but..."

"Arthur, please, I want to talk about it..."

Arthur sighed and reclutantly went to sit on one of the chairs of the table, gesturing for Merlin to do the same, as he started to fill one plate with fruits and bread.

"Well...let's talk then"

Merlin sit in front of him.

"I should have been more careful yesterday and I am so, so sorry that...things went out of control"

"Merlin, I wasn't...I never thought I would have reacted that way, I wasn't expecting it myself, so...there is no way that you could have prevented it...I don't know what happened..." Arthur said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"First of all, it wasn't the right time for a play .." Merlin gestured at Arthur to let him speak before continuing "No, it's true and we both know it. I should have make sure that you were all right in the first place, then we should have talked about the whole situation without recurring to our role play in order to sort out a what would have been a nasty fight."

Arthur sighed "Sometimes, you are almost wise Merlin"

The sorcerer smiled at the familiar provocation, but then continued in a serious tone :

"You should have told me about the mission"

"Yeah, I suppose I should have" the king replied after a few moments of silence.

"But you're not sorry about it..."

Arthur rubbed a hand over his eyes "I am sorry for shutting you out, but...You are aware of the new weapons...you know why I did it Merlin... they could be fatal for any sorcerer, and I don't want to risk you, I... couldn't stand to... lose you..." he whispered looking intentely at his plate.

"And you think that I could...?" the warlock said with a broken voice "I live in the constant fear of losing you Arthur, and you have no idea how many time you were this close to leaving me behind and..."

Arthur shaked his head "Let's not do this, please, Merlin, it's not a contest, I know it was wrong of me, but you would have done the same thing...I think that you actually have, in the past...when you were facing spells, sorcerers and enemies while keeping me entirely in the dark..."

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to keep at bay the familiar guilty feeling at the thought of his past lies and deceptions. He never regretted any of it, yet he knew that Arthur was right in a certain way.

"Can we try to be honest with each other from now on?"

Arthur nodded and looked at him with tenderness.

"I do am sorry for going behind your back...and I did want to be punished yesterday...I just... reacted badly at the thought of being unable to reach you..."

"Right...From now, if there is to be a punishment, it will be discussed beforehand, and we will both agree on it, and we will act it out only after making sure that we are completly fine and ready."

Arthur bit his lips "I agree, but...I do like the surprise element too, you know..."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, but no isolation or ignoring you, am I right?"

" Yes, I just want to always feel that I belong to you, even when I know that you are mad to me...I want to know that I can still please you...and be good for you"

"Fine" Merlin said, before biting on an apple, the simple act releasing some of the tension lingering between them.

"So... are we good now?" he asked then, a hint of hesitation still echoing in his question.

"So it seems...but I still need to be punished, right?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"For now, just eat your breakfast Arthur, we have an heavy day expecting us...I want to pamper you a bit before resuming our activities..."

"Well, I am starving indeed after all!" the king said with a smug expresion, before attacking his plate.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Merlin smiled to himself, soaking in the view of a very naked Arthur, scrubbing the floor with a wet rug. His reddened knees were surely hurting by now and loved observing the beautiful body of his king in such a vulnerable position. It seemed a very fitting punishment, after all, to make Arthur more familiar with some or the very basic servants' domestic chores. The nakedness only added a bit of humiliation for the king, and, of course, a very pretty sight for Merlin, after all.

The sorcerer had waited a few days before announcing Arthur that it was finally time for his punishment.

This time, though, he intended to makes things right.

He needed to chose something unpleasant, in order to make sure that his lover was truly learnong his lesson, but he was going to take his time, and making sure he was all right every step of the way.

Merlin decided to startwith something simple So, he had forbidden the king from eating any kind of fruit, meat, or dessert for a whole day.

He had actually prepared Arthur's lunch himself, with only bit of mashed vegetables, two glasses of water and and a dreadfully tasting potion that was meant to protect and strenghten the king's body.

Arthur had to restrain himself from gagging while swallowing the said potion. He had looked at Merlin with pleading eyes between each sips, silently asking him to spare him the suffering, while the bitter and sour taste of the potion almost brought him to tears.

But Merlin had obliged him to finish it all, till the last drop.

"It's for your own sake, I know it tastes awful, but It will make you stronger and healtier" he had whispered into his lover's ear.

The day had went on the same way, with Merlin contolling and restraining each one of Arthur's leisure activities. No wine, no sparring with the knights, and, in the evening, a whole bunch of domestic chores would be waiting for him.

That's how the blond found himself at the end of the evening, naked and on his knees, face red from the effort of scrubbing the floor.

Merlin came closer to his beautiful king.

"Very good, Arthur, you are doing well..."

He caressed gently his head before continuing : "Now I want you to kiss my boots, my love. Be a good boy and show me who you belong to, who you obey to".

Arthur paused for a moment, and he felt a spark of electricity run through his body at that intimate order. It was a small gesture compared to everything they had been doing, yet it was the first time Merlin asked him such a thing. 

He felt butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of such a sumbissive act, his body reacting quickly to the mental stimulation.

He kept his gaze fixed on Merlin's eyes as he slowly approached the worn out leather of his lover's boots, the intensity of their looks revealing the hidden depths of the act.

"Do it Arthur" Merlin said, while a very evident hard on was buldging in the sorcerer's pant. The warlock was also entirely enraptured by the sight of Arthur's complete surrender, by the beauty of an act that felt as a declaration of love and entire submission.

Arthur let out a pleasured moan as he put his lips on Merlin's boots, kissing it with both reverence and arousal, without ever breaking eye contact with his lover.

Merlin took a sharp breath and moaned loudly, as he started rubbing his erection through the fabric of his trousers, before regaining some of his very much needed self-control. 

"Oh Arthur, I wish you could see yourself like this ... I wish your knights could see you like this...so pliant, so obedient, so dedicated..you would make a wonderful servant you know ..."

Arthur stilled and groaned loudly, Merlin's word sending another deep shot of arousal in the pit of his belly.

"Maybe I should ask them to join us for your punishment, what do you think? They would be very very surprised to see you like this...but I bet that they would l also love to help me training you for once. They would be eager to show you some discipline, to put you at your place...and also to take care of you"

Arthur shot a worried glance at Merlin. They had never talked about such thing before.

His lover was probably just teasing him, yet he couldn't help but feeling both scared and excited at the thought of his knights seeing him so submissive, so completely at Merlin's mercy...shame and pleasure started to mix in his mind, and the king could feel himself growing hard.

"Oh ohh" Merlin laughed as he started to softly stroke Arthur's cock "you really enjoyed the idea...well we could always think about it..."

"Merlin" Arthur moaned grinding against Merlin's hand "you want to share me with them?" he asked, not sure about what he wanted the answers to be.

"No, no I am not sharing you, but they should know who you really are, and who you truly submit to..."

Arthur was fully hard now, deeply aroused by Merlin's word, and by his firm grip on his manhood

"Easy, easy my love...tonight you are not going to come, and this time I am not changing my mind..."

Arthur looked at him with pleading eyes but Merlin stopped his motion and moved his hand away.

"On your four Arthur, like a pet" he ordered with a firm voice.

Arthur obeyed and Merlin started caressing his ass slowly with one hand, while he opened the king's mouth open with the other one.

"Lick, make them all wet with your spit"

Arthur sucked Merlin's finger until his master was satisfied and then moaned obscenely as the sorcerer started to play with his hole.

Suddenly he could feel his lover's fingers opening him up slowly but deeply, two, then three, and finally with a quick move, Merlin unlaced his trouser just to free his cock, and plunged into his lover's ass with a deep and hard move.

Arthur screamed at the sudden intrusion but before he could catch a breath, Merlin started fucking him with quick moves, almost brutal, that coaxed obscene moans out of the king.

Merlin kept an almost frantical rythm, that reduced Arthur to a pleading mess.

"Touch me, touch me please, please Merlin"he begged, hoping in vain to draw attention towards his forgotten hard on, now leaking and desperatly in need of some friction.

"No, no my love, tonight you are just a hole for me to fill, a toy I can play with, you only have to stay still and take your punishment"

"Ohhh, oh, ohhh god, Merlin please, please touch me" Arthur cried as the thrusts became more and more frequent.

But Merlin didn't answered, and he kept fucking Arthur hard and deep, until he came hard inside his love, with one last vibrant spasm.

Almost collapsing on top of Arthur, Merlin remained inside his lover for a few second, before moving away to look at the debauched spectacle of a moaning king, on his knees, almost mad with pleasure, with a large amount of come leaking out of his hole.

"Oh Arthur, I would love to make you come, but then you would not learn your lesson!" he murmured.

"I cannot spank you, because I know that you secretly love it...actually you could come just from it, so the only effective punishment is forbidding you to come"

Arthur closed his eyes, knowing that his master was right, no matter how desperate he was to release himself. Merlin lied down on the floor next to him, clearly in need of a bit of recuperation time after his valiant performance. Then he lifted a hand to caress softly the king's face.

"You were perfect today, you took everything so well...I think that you've learned your lesson"

Arthur felt a surge of pride at the thought of satisfaying his lover, even if he was still painfully hard, and he could not imagine something worse than being left in that state.

"Yes, yes I did" 

Merlin kissed him on the mouth, then he helped him to get up and pushed him under the covers of their bed.

"Good, my love, you are so so good for me" he said as slipped under the cover, caressing gently Arthur's erection, 

"Mmmm...Merlin please I am afraid that I won't be able to stop if you touch me, I don't want to come without permission" Arthur moaned, unable to stop himself from grinding towards him.

Merlin chuckled softly and pressed his mouth against his king's forehead.

"Well, where is the fun if I can't tease you a bit...I always love to see how desperate you are for me. You would do anything for an orgasm don't you? You are shameless, you are dirty...you are my dirty slut" 

Arthur hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck trying to breath normally, but Merlin's dirty words were almost as bad as his hands. He suspected that he could also come just from hearing them.

" I will take care of you tomorrow night, in the best way I can imagine, I promise, you earned a reward... but you are not allow to touch yourself or to come until then, right...I would know if you did it...so don't try to cheat " The sorcerer asked stroking his lover's hair.

Arthur knew that it was useless to beg again, yet he couldn't help to out a painful moan and to stop the involuntary spasm of his hips, desperate to find some sort of friction or release.

"Shhhh, easy now" Merllin murmured "take a deep breath and try to think of something else, or you won't be able to fall asleep at all...I won't tease you anymore" he said brushing away a single tears of desperation that was falling from Arthur's eyes.

After a few deep breaths then, the king reclutantly rolled on his side, while Merlin snuggled closer, hugging him from behind, in a position that certainly didn't help to sooth Arthur's hard on.

"Tomorrow night my love, just a little bit of patience"

Arthur sighed, a sort of calm resignation taking over, even if he knew that he was going to live a hellish night, with Merlin pressed so close against his butt.  
But at least he was making him proud. He was learning his lesson. He was being a good slave.

"Can I...can I have the collar, please Sir, I promise that I won't touch myself until tomorrow, I just want to fall asleep with it, it will help me I am sure."

Merlin kissed his neck and suddenly the silver collar appeared around on it.

"Here my love, You've earn it...."

"Thank, Sir, I will behave I promise"

"I know you will, and I will think of a good reward for you, you can count on it...maybe I can ask the knights for a bit of help..." Merlin said as he drifted off, a sly smile on his lips.

Arthur wasn't actually sure that these words were helping his condition at all. New wild possibilities and fantasies started floating in his mind...but he couldn't really complain about any of it. He loved it. He loved him.


	8. To add more

Arthur was trying to control his breath as he sat patiently on his chair at the council table, waiting for the interminable meeting to be over. 

He felt Merlin's gaze upon him. The sorcerer was watching him intently, standing by his side with a vey faint smile on his lips. Arthur suddenly felt the pressure in his trouser became almost unberable.

His lover had promised him a whole night of reward after the punishments he took so well, and the king couldn’t wait for it to begin. Unfortunately, he had been forbidden to release, or even to touch himself until that very moment, so, Arthur was trying his best to maintain his composure despite the very painful hard-on he was sporting. He hoped that his cape was able to hide it well enough from the nobles and knights sat at the council table. Yet, he knew that Merlin knew the trouble he was experiencing. The mere thought of being at the mercy of his lover even during such a public moment was enough to make him feel warm and excited at the same time.

« I will be waiting for you in your chamber, sire, you deserve a night for yourself after such a stressful day, don’t you ? » The sorcerer murmured in the king’s ear.

Arthur simply nodded, trying not to look at him and to keep his focus on the meeting, but he couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped his lips in anticipation, as he watched Merlin exit the council room.

Arthur was surprised to find a hot bath waiting for him when he entered the chamber. Merlin smiled softly at him, and said with a firm but warm tone :

« I want you to remove your clothes. Then fold them neatly on the bed, my love, and come here to enjoy your bath. »

The king stripped slowly as he smiled back at his lover. He only hesitated a bit when it became evident that he was going to show how aroused he truly was.

« Shhh, my love, I am going to take care of it too, be reassured »

Arthur came closer, gently caressing Merlin’s neck with his lips « Please Sir, I have been very good for you, only for you ».

The sorcerer tugged the king closer, bringing his naked body against his, and he kissed him with a fierce passion, biting his lips : « I know love, you were perfect for me ».

Arthur relaxed slightly as he plunged into the warm water. The callous hands of his lover, who took a seat next to the tub, started to slowly massage his shoulders, chest and legs with a perfumed oil, slowly making their way towards the king’s belly. 

« Merlin, touch me please, please, I have been hard for hours now, please… »

« Mmm, be patient my love, and you will get what you want, and even more… ». Arthur shivered as he saw Merlin wicked grin, and then suddenly his head was jerked back with as the sorcerer pulled his hair, and attacked his bare neck with his mouth and tongue.

The king started to moan and struggle against his grip, wanting more, needing more, his erection throbbing painfully. 

Merlin’s free hand plunged into the bathtub and started to caress him gently, but without apply nearly enough pressure, and then moved toward’s Arthur’s hole, fingering him gently, so that the king was soon reduced to a begging mess.

Once the sorcerer was satisfied with this warm-up, he stopped entirely, much to Arthur’s displeasure, and started washing gently his king’s hair. 

« No, no, please, Merlin, come on, don’t stop, please » Arthur begged, knowing how fruitless that was.

« Mmm, I want you to be perfectly clean and relaxed tonight. Then, I am making you come so much that you will be begging me to stop » the sorcerer whispered in his lover’s ear.

Once he finished taking care of Arthur’s bath, he ordered him on the bed, on his belly, legs spread. 

Arthur obeyed, even if the position did nothing to sooth his erection, and he waited until he felt Merlin tie his hand behind his back.

He then felt something cold against his mouth. It was a metal ring, attached to two leathers straps. He knew it as a tool that was often used to gag prisoner, but he never tought that it would have been useful for their play sessions.

« I have a little surprise for you, love, I am going to put this little metal ring in your mouth, and you are not going be able to talk. You will drool, also, making a shameful mess of your mouth, and I am going to enjoy very much to see you like this… so... be good and open up your mouth for me…» 

Arthur turned his head to catch his lover's gaze, the very idea of drooling and moaning without being able to talk made him flush, yet he felt as if a new level of intimacy was required for this, and he hoped he could find some reassurance in his master’s eyes.

Merlin immediately caught the meaning of it, and he kissed softly the side of his jaw, caressing his hair and strocking is neck. 

« Don’t worry my love, if you want to stop it, you just have to think about our word, and I will be able to hear it, all right ? »

« Ye…yeah, put it on me Sir, I want it on ».

Merlin kissed him languidly, before inserting two finger into his mouth, in order to make space for the ring and put it in place.

The sorcerer felt almost as desperate as the king while he looked at the sight of a very naked, very sprawled Arthur, moaning against the metal ring, his mouth spread open, some drool starting to pool and to leak down his chin.

Merlin just wanted to take his beautiful blond and fuck him hard against the mattress, but that night was for Arthur and he decided to be patient to give his lover what he knew he wanted.

The first strike on the bare bottom of his lover came as a surprise, as the pain and the stinging sensation made Arthur cry out loud. He surely wasn’t expecting it. Merlin had chosen to use the back of a wooden brush. He enjoyed the sound and the feeling of striking something big and hard against Arthur’s muscled buttocks.

« You know this is not a punishment, do you my love ? » he asked softly. 

Arthur nodded softly against the mattress, his eyes almost wet from pleasure.

« I know how much you enjoy when I hit you, when I strike you like this. You love the humiliation of it. And I love seeing your butt become red and sore, your mouth watering, drooling, while you try not to grind against the bed, because you know that you are not allowed to… »

Arthur moaned softly, the reality of Merlin’s word hitting harder then his strokes. He loved to let go so completely, feeling his pleasure, his pain, his fear, his safety in the hand of someone else, in the hand of his beloved sorcerer.

The second stroke came even harder than the first, on his left cheek, sending pain and pleasure to Arthur’s limbs. Then the rhythm became more and more regular, and the pain stronger, as Arthur started sobbing silently, unable to communicate with words, but Merlin’s magic was tuned on his thoughts, and he could hear the desperate begging anyway.

Once Arthur was reduced to a moaning mess, trying to seek some friction against the bed, merlin caressed the king’s sore butt, as his fingered travelled toward the king’s hole. Pouring a bit of oil into his hands he slowly inserted two fingers, and he started to move them swiftly in and out, in order to prepare his lover.

With a simple spell he untied the kings’ hands and he ordered : « Get on your hands and knees, and lift your butt for me my love… ».

Merlin positioned himself behind his king, and when Arthur was ready, he moved against him he penetrated him with a long and steady thrust, and he started to fuck his lover fast and hard.

After a few minutes, even if Arthur was not able to speak, Merlin could sense his desperation, the need to be touched, the need to release himself. 

« Do you want to come, my pet? » he asked with a smirk.

Arthur only moaned loudly, turning his head towards Merlin, throwing him a pleading look.

Merlin smiled softly and took a strong hold on Arthur’s throbbing erection. 

« Come then, come for me Arthur, let me see how much you want me ».

That was all the king needed to come undone in Merlin’s hand, and the sorcerer joined him a few moments later, unable to resist the sight of a very spent, and very pleased Arthur in his arms.

When both of them laid flushed and relaxed on the bed, and Arthur had been released from his ring gag, Merlin started to caress him gently : « You know that the night is not over, don’t you Arthur ? I would say that it has just begun... ».

Arthur was still in a very dazed state of mind when he felt Merlin hands on his still too sensitive cock. « Merlin…I need a bit of rest I think ».  
« Mmmm, I don’t think so…It’s up to me to decide if you need rest or not after all…You wanted to cum, and now I am going to make you come so many time, that you will beg me to stop… »

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath, the thought of the sweet torture already sending sparks towards his belly. 

« Aahh, ahh…ngghh…it’s too soon…wait, please » he hissed as Merlin started to stroke him again but the sorcerer put a hand over his mouth and nose. 

« Shhh, stay still, don’t speak, don’t move » he ordered, while the painful strokes on his cock and, Arthur guessed, the help of a little spell, were making him hard again.

The king could scarcely breath with Merlin blocking his airways, so he started to moan and to move blindly against the sorcerer’s hand, while magic helped worked to rise his senses and his arousal.

It only took a few minutes for the king to come undone again, spilling his seeds all over his lover’s hands, while he tried to catch a breath.

« Ohh, what a sight you are, all flushed and dirty like this, entirely at my mercy, like a beautiful sex slave », Merlin said licking, kissing and biting his lover’s neck, while Arthur was completely lost in the afterglow of his two very powerful, very close, heart-shattering orgasms. He could also feel the stinging of his butt from the initial beating.

« Your reward is still not over my beautiful pet », the sorcerer said planting a wet kiss on his lover’s mouth.

« Merlin… » Arthur pleaded… « I… need a break… just a few minutes…please, I am…spent, you broke me… ». 

Merlin bit his lover’s lip, knowing that if Arthur truly wanted a break, he would have uttered their secret word. So the game was still on.

« Oh, you will get a bit of rest, my love, but right now, I want you to be very good, very obedient for me, am I understood ? »

Arthur could feel the familiar feeling of fear and excitement mixing in his heart, as he nodded slowly.

« You are mine, aren't you Arthur ? » Merlin asked while leaving a trail of kisses along Arthur’s chest.

« Yes, yours, yours… » Arthur murmured as his lover’s tongue started to draw wet circles near his belly button.

« So, if you are mine, you also are mine to use as I please. That means, that I can do what I want with you, right ? »

« Yes, yes, Merlin, you can do everything to me… »

« Very good, my love, then I want you to kneel on the bed, put your arms behind your head. Keep your back straight. »

Still trembling from the afterglow, Arthur did as he was told, loving the freedom and the exposure offered by such pose.

Merlin caressed his cheek and then whispered into his ear : « Tonight I want to share you, I want to show someone else how good you are when you submit like this, how shameless, how desperate you become, when you are under my control… And I want to watch you as you submit to someone else. »

Arthur gasped loudly, as he heard a soft knock on the door.

« No, Merlin, what… » he shouted in a shocked tone.

« Arthur…do you trust me? I promise you that you will enjoy every bit of it, I just want to make you mad with pleasure, and I need a bit of help with that..» Merlin whispered raising his eyes to look straight at him. 

They had talked briefly about bringing someone else in their play, but never in a serious way, more as a mere fantasy. Arthur shot his lover a quite panicked look, the thought of being seen by someone else in this vulnerable position making him quite uncomfortable, just as the idea of having to obey someone, or to be intimate with someone else. Yet, he could only find lust, love and tenderness in his lover’s eyes, so he relaxed slightly, and nodded with a small sigh.

« Very well… » Merlin said with a pleased grin « Leon, you can come in » he shouted towards the door.

Arthur’s eyes went wide as he saw his first knight entered the door with an amused expression, and making his way towards the royal bed where he was exposed and vulnerable, on his knees.

He felt a deep flush going to his face, and for a moment he was unable to speak, or even to think.

« Good evening, Sire… » Leon said with a sweet but firm tone « it seems that tonight, for once, I am not the one who is going to receive orders, and I will be the one to train you… »

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to overcome the deep embarrassment, and the shameless arousal, that he felt at the unusual situation…it was going to be a very long night indeed.


	9. To be three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly want to thank my amazing new beta [ Verocca ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca) for her work! 
> 
> And you can find her translation of this fic   
[ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856332/chapters/54629074)!

As Leon walked toward the royal bed on which Arthur was kneeling, Merlin could see the king's shoulders and jaw grow tense visibly.

He could tell that he was trying to be brave yet obedient, but the surprise was hard to take in. He watched the scene carefully, as the First Knight approached the king with a mixture of awe and amusement, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Leon came to stood in front of the king, yet Arthur was not able to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds, his cheeks red and hot, a deep sense of shame coming over him. He shuddered as he felt the knight's hands roaming his torso and pinching his nipples with a hard twist, turning his head to meet Merlin's smile.

“Arthur, this is not a very nice way to greet your First Knight...I taught you better than that, please, be courteous...” he said coming closer, his voice firm but his hand gentle as he ruffled the blonde's hair, tugging it a bit, a silent indication to raise his gaze.

Arthur inhaled deeply and found the courage to look right into Leon's eyes.

“Good evening Sir Leon” he said as he struggled to keep his voice straight, even if his cheeks burned. Merlin smiled, pleased by the interaction.

“Good evening, Sire, it is a pleasure indeed to see you like this...I couldn't quite believe it when Merlin explained it all to me...but I am honored to serve you in other ways...”

Leon kept caressing the naked king gently as he spoke. His touch was soft, yet a bit invading as he rested his fingers on the king's mouth, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. “I would have never even dreamed to see you like this...you look so beautiful...”

“First of all...some rules for both of you” Merlin's voice interrupted the interaction.

“Arthur, tonight you are going to obey to me and to Leon without distinction. You are our royal pet and we are going to treat you as we please.”

“You will able to talk to us, but I want you to show Leon how well I trained you and tamed you. I will not tolerate any kind of informal language. You will address us as Sir, and you will be very polite. Is it clear?”

Arthur could feel his mind almost floating at the intense excitation that Merlin's words provoked in him. He still wasn't over the shock of including Leon in their game, and yet, he had fantasied quite often about being discovered by his closest friends. The fantasy of being taken down and put in his place by him, of being spanked or punished by his strong knights had already crossed his mind when he was nothing but a young squire. Many times, during their trips in the forest, way before Merlin appeared in his life, he had imagined Leon taking him, restraining him, reversing their everyday power dynamic.

Yet, he couldn't help feeling a bit concerned. What he and Merlin were doing had always felt almost sacred, too intimate, too intense to be shared with other people. And he knew that he would not be able to expose himself to someone else so entirely.

“Yet, yet” the sorcerer continued as he kissed the crown on Arthur's head, while looking straight into Leon's eyes. “There is no doubt, no doubt at all that you belong to me and only to me. We can humiliate you, we can hit you, we can make you beg and then please you, but in the end, I am the only one that can have you. Is it clear?”

As usual, Merlin must have prevented Arthur’s internal struggle.

Leon agreed with a nod, and Arthur closed his eyes, pushing his head against his master's caressing hand, pleased and reassured.

“Yes, Sir, I am only yours.”

“Good boy,” Merlin paused to place a firm kiss on his neck, tilting Arthur’s head a bit to get better access to it, then he continued. “very well. So... for a start, I would like for the two of you to get closer, not just physically though...Leon, I want you to tell Arthur what you are thinking and feeling when you see him like this, so vulnerable, so needy... and then I want you to tell what exactly you would like to do to him.”

Leon gulped slightly but then he uttered with a firm voice “Arthur, get off the bed, and kneel in front of me, without breaking eye contact”

The king seemed to hesitate a bit, but when he felt Merlin's hand pushing him firmly, he obeyed, his heart beating wildly in his chest. If he was used to kneel in front of Merlin, it was an entirely new experience to do so in front of one of his oldest friend, one of his knight.  
Yet he knew that Leon was entirely devoted to him, that he could feel safe and respected with him, no matter what game they might decide to play.

“You look very beautiful, Arthur...you always look gorgeous but now.... now I feel like I truly see you...” he whispered caressing the king's cheek. Arthur blushed but said nothing and suddenly a strong slap sent a shock to his body.

“Arthur I am your knight, but tonight I am your master too, and I want you to remember your manners...I can be very strict and I like to be thanked when I give you compliments.”

Arthur could feel the familiar mixture of shame and pleasure rising in his groin at this strict reminder of Leon's authority.

“I... I am sorry Sir, thank you Sir, you are very kind.”  
Leon gave him a crooked smile, clearly pleased. “Better. That's better, my pet. Tonight you have no control, you are our plaything. I expect you to be humble and obedient. And I want to see you come undone at our hands. I want to break you, make you cry, make you beg and humiliate you in the most delicious ways...”

Arthur groaned softly, “Yes, sir, I will be your good boy, I promise.”

“Good, then, before we start for real, I want you to tell me exactly why you enjoy being dominated by Merlin... I want you to tell me every little dirty thing, I want you to confess to me how much you enjoy being exposed and humiliated. I want to know what the mighty and noble king is like when no one can see him. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good...then start...” 

“I…enjoy very much the idea of being put down, I enjoy the fact that for a while, I am not the king anymore, and that I can just be free to…do what I truly like…”

“And what do you like, Arthur?” Leon said caressing the king’s face.

“I like…I like to be dominated, to be restrained, and beaten…punished.”

“And fucked also?”

Arthur tried to keep the shame at bay as he answered, “Yes, that too”

“You like to be fucked as a slut, you mean, since that’s what you are apparently.” Leon said, his tone light and slightly amused.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir what?”

“Yes sir, I am a slut,” Arthur said taking a deep breath, as he felt the familiar pang of arousal stirring inside him. The power of these words alone were able to make him excited.

“Oh, that I can see…You like to be talked that way, don’t you? To be treated as nothing?”

Arthur nodded, “Yes, yes Sir, I like that”

“And do you know how embarrassing you look like this, on your knees in front your servant and your knight, all red and flushed…”

“I know, I know, I am yours to be used as you please,” Arthur said turning his head to look at Merlin, who was smiling softly behind him.

“Good, then, Arthur, I suggest that we start your training. Go face the wall, support yourself with your arms and bend a little. I want to see your butt exposed. Close your eyes.”

Once Arthur was positioned against the wall, he could feel Leon’s hand wandering across his back and his butt. 

“I am going to start with a warm up…but I let you choose your downfall…do you want me to use a flogger, a brush, or a cane to beat you up a bit?”

Arthur inspired deeply, trying to keep his position, the anticipation and the fear making it even more difficult.

“A flogger…please”. Arthur loved the sensation of the flogger, the stinging pain, the burning stimulation it usually gave him.

He heard Leon’s approaching his and Merlin’s cupboard, where they had started to keep most of the instruments of their games, and then, a few second later, the first stroke hit him. Leon started slowly, softly almost, making him gasp softly, but the rhythm increased over the time, each stroke coming closer, increasing the pain, and also the pleasure.

“Do you like being hit like this, Arthur, do you want more?” Leon asked as he took a small pause.

“Yes, yes, please I can take it” The king replied.

“Does it makes you hard” Leon said as he resumed the flogging, hitting Arthur harder than before. 

“Yes…it does, it does” Arthur moaned, feeling truly ashamed. 

“Then I want you to thank me for each stroke, and I want you to tell me what a slut you are for liking it” the knight ordered as another harsh strike landed on Arthur’s reddening cheeks.

“Thank, you, thank you, Sir, I am dirty, I am such a slut, a shameful slut, and I love being punished by you, I deserve it, don’t stop…please, harder”.

The flogging continued for a few minutes, while the king kept thanking Leon, degrading himself and trying not to cry out from pain during the whole scene, knowing that it was nothing but the start.

When the last stroke arrived, he could feel that he had pleased his knight, that he had taken his punishment well, and the thought made him feel happy and content despite the stinging and raw pain in his backside.

“I am very impressed Arthur, Merlin trained you quite well…” Leon said as he stopped, caressing the king’s sore butt with his hands.

When Arthur didn’t reply immediately though, Leon’s hand came crashing on his left cheek, spanking him hard. The pain provoked a loud gasp out of the king.

“I am sorry sir, sorry, I know, yes, my Master is the best, and I am so very happy to be with him.”

He felt soft hands caressing his back and he know, without opening his eyes, that it was Merlin.

“My pet, it is me who is lucky to have you…but tonight you belong to both, are you ready for that?” the sorcerer whispered in his head.

Arthur nodded, his mind already clouded with pleasure and pain.

“Good, then I want you on your four, on the floor”. 

Arthur left his position against the wall did as he was told. Then he saw Merlin go toward the cupboard and coming back to him with a black, leather leash, one that was usually reserved to hunting dog.

“What do you say, love, do you want it on? As if you were a dog? My dog?”

Arthur was beyond shame at that point so he nodded eagerly, the idea of being kept at leash, of being controlled and walked around on his knees making him hazy with arousal. He loved the feeling of the leather strap closing around his neck, and then he felt Merlin tugging at the cord, making him choke a bit.

“All right, my love?”, Merlin asked softly, and Arthur smiled at him as a reassurance.

“Yes…Yes I like it, please keep it on.” the king begged.

“I will do so, but I want you to get closer to Leon, walking as a dog, in my control…”

Arthur was almost trembling with arousal at the humiliating order, yet, deep down, he know that he needed to be controlled like this, to be walked around, to be degradation like this. There was a sort of liberating freedom in being able to act out his deepest and darkest desire. So he slowly started to make way toward his knight, his knees hurting slightly, yet it was a very welcomed pain.

Once he stopped in front of Leon, he watched in awe as the man lowered his trouser to free his throbbing erection. Then he also got on his knees so that his hard-on was at the level of Arthur’s face.

“I want to fuck your mouth, Arthur”, Leon said, caressing the king’s hair with one hand. Arthur nodded, looking up to meet Leon’s gaze. He opened his lips and took Leon’s cock in his mouth, trying his best not to gag, taking deep breaths as his first knight started to fuck his mouth, tugging his hair with a harsh grip, moving his head up and down.

Arthur was almost choking on Leon’s cock, while Merlin, keeping a strong grip on the leash, tugged it a bit in order to make it even more uncomfortable for the blond king. Then the sorcerer also got on his knees and he positioned behind him and Arthur could feel his lover’s finger playing with his hole.

“Do you think you can take us both, my pet?” Merlin asked as he started to insert two fingers in the king’s hole, penetrating him and preparing him gently.

Arthur could not answer, occupied otherwise. He only grunted as he tried to keep up with Leon’s fast pace but that must have been enough for Merlin, who gripped the king by the hips, and penetrated him with a single deep thrust. 

The blonde was clearly surprised and overwhelmed by the situation, yet he surrendered easily as he felt Merlin’s starting to pound inside him, his own neglected erection throbbing and leaking with pre-come.

His jaw was starting to ache. Merlin’s thrusts were rude and painful, he was very aware of the stinging pain in his backside, and his knees were scraping harshly against the wooden floor. Yet, the idea of being abused in such way, hold on a leash as a dog, was making him crazy with lust. A few tears started to fall from his eyes as he tried to take a breath. 

“By the gods Arthur, you are so, so good for us, so good” Merlin exclaimed as he plunged even deeper into his lovers, who could only moan, trying to keep up with his lovers.

The bittersweet torture went on for a while, then Arthur suddenly felt Leon’s movement becoming more and more frantic. He harshly retreated from his mouth, his grip still strong on the king’s hair. The knight slapped Arthur hard on his cheek, and a second later without much of warning, Leon was coming all over on his face and hair.

In the meantime, Merlin was still pounding into him, keeping a steady and fast rhythm, and Arthur was entirely gone, mumbling incoherently as Leon started to relax slowly, watching the scene in front of him with an amazed smile.

“Arthur, who do you belong to?” Merlin asked as he kept fucking his lover hard and fast, his orgasm approaching steadily.

“You, you Merlin, to you, always, always.” Arthur groaned.

With a few hard thrust, Merlin also came inside of Arthur, tugging the collar so violently that the king felt as if he couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Both Leon and Merlin were taking hard breaths as the recovered from their shattering orgasms, yet Arthur was still hard, and shaking so visibly that Merlin raised him from his position and took him in his arms. They remained both on their knees though, Arthur’s back pressed against Merlin’s waist as the sorcerer started to kiss and bite softly the king’s neck from behind, passing his hands on his lover’s torso, his hand roaming slowly toward Arthur’s hard-on.

Leon, still on his knees in front of Arthur, also started to kiss the king’s neck, licking and biting, descending towards the nipples, as the blonde was slowly reduced to an incoherent mess of desire and lust. The king felt as if he was ready to explode, with so much attention on him, and he could only try to grind desperately against Merlin’s hand, desperate for more friction, for more contact, for more.

“Arthur, Arthur, tell us what do you want?” Leon whispered, as kissed the king on the lips, tasting a bit of his own come on the blonde’s face.

“Nghhh…I…please…please” 

“Please what…my love…tell us…tell us how much you need it,” Merlin said, stroking the king’s cock.

“I need you, please, I need to come, I want to come on you…make me come. Sir please,” he moaned, his words addressed to both of his lovers.

“Are you a slut Arthur, our desperate slut, acting as a dog on a leash?” Leon said as he licked the king’s earlobe.

“Yes, yes, I am a slut, and I am desperate. I am your pet, I will do anything you want me to, anything, but please, let me come…” he tried to struggle against Merlin’s grip to increase the pressure, but the sorcerer kept him still, with both his arms around him.

“What do you think, Leon? Does he deserve a bit of release? He had a long night after all…?”

“I do enjoy to see him suffer and beg…but he was very good indeed…”

“So maybe…” Merlin said, and then he grinned, whispering a small spell in Arthur’s ear, and stroking hard the king’s erection.

Arthur felt his mind exploding in a white light of pleasure and dizziness as he felt himself coming, the sensation increased, made more intense than ever by Merlin’s spell, and by Leon’s hand on him. He cried out loud as he spent himself on Leon’s waist, and collapsed almost immediately against Merlin’s arm, trying to breath normally.

He fully came back to his senses when he felt a warm wet cloth against his face and body, and saw Leon cleaning him gently, kissing him on the lips, and neck and torso. Merlin was still holding him, but it was more of a gentle embrace now and he could almost make sense of the sweet words the sorcerer was whispering in his ear. 

“Good…so good my love, you were amazing, so beautiful, so obedient, so hot,” Merlin said softly.

“Yes my king, it was such an honor to see you like this, thank you for allowing me this”, Leon said as he stroked the king’s sweaty blond hair.

Arthur smiled slowly, yet he was still too gone to make a more coherent intervention, and he closed his eyes, resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder. He was only barely aware of the sorcerer lifting him from his position, and bringing in into bed.

He slipped under the covers almost without realizing it, as Merlin and Leon joined him to rest at his side.

Leon slipped an arm against the king’s torso, bringing him closer, pressing his chest to the king’s back, while Merlin started to spread butterfly kisses on Arthur’s face, brows, eyes, lips and front, while embracing him from the other side.

“I love you.” the sorcerer whispered against his lover’s lips. Arthur was almost asleep, yet he made a small happy whimper.

“I should go now,” Leon said after a few minutes “The enchantment will be over soon, and I guess you will have some explaining to do if I wake up wrapped around you and Arthur without any recollection of the night”.

“You know; we don’t have to do it…you don’t have to forget about tonight if you don’t want to…I know that that’s what we agreed on when I first brought this idea up to you…but it doesn’t seem fair now…” Merlin whispered.

Leon bit his lip and then he answered: “I don’t want to make Arthur uncomfortable, I don’t want for him to be different with me…It’s my duty to protect him and I don’t want for our relationship to change…And …I don’t want to intrude in your privacy…You love each other so much …”

“Don’t.” said a sleepy voice

Both Merlin and Leon turned toward Arthur, who was stirring in his lover’s arms. “I don’t want you to forget this night Leon.”

“Sire,” Leon started to protest.

“For me… what happened tonight only proved that I can trust you, and you can trust me, us. It was beautiful, and you made me feel so good. I would love for it to happen again sometimes.” The king said.  
“I love Merlin with everything I have,” he continued after a pause “and I can’t belong to someone else, but know… I know now that you get me too, that I can be free with you too”.

Merlin nodded, kissing his lover’s head: “Nothing has to change, this is just some private space, a very special space, that changes nothing to what happen in our real life, it only makes us connect in a more intimate, and trustful way,” the sorcerer said.

Leon smiled, quite reassured: “Very well then, I will treasure the memory of this night for the times to come. And, I will keep myself available for you Sire, but only for very special occasions, when Merlin will truly require my services, or if you are in need of a bit of training…What do you think?” he asked.

“Well, right now, I am back in charge, and I decide that it suits me.” Arthur said with a cheeky smile. That owned him a sharp tug of hair from Merlin “Prat...you might get punished for being so cocky!”

“I know.” Arthur replied in a satisfied tone.

The three of them shared a knowing smile and hugged closer as they drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is my very first fic, not just in Merlin's Fandom but like, ever, so really, bear with me.  
After many months spent reading beautiful works in this amazing fandom, I felt the need of more BDSM fic with Arthur as a sub, so, I decided to write it myself and I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> I especially wanted a BDSM fic that shows how much trust and love it takes to fully understand the beauty of the whole submissive/domination thing, but it's still a work of fiction, so, of course, it's a very imaginative take on the lifestyle, with the wonderful addiction of magical sex!
> 
> Tags will be updates with every new chapter posted. I am still very new to the whole tag system so please let me know if you think I should add more warning tags.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother language so don't hesitate to point out mistakes.
> 
> Have a good read


End file.
